


Wet Moon

by Fall11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, post 3b
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall11/pseuds/Fall11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con l'avvicinarsi di un tipo particolare di luna crescente, il branco comincia ad avvertire qualcosa di strano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Moon

**Author's Note:**

> **Avvisi vari:** post 3B, ma in senso largo (cioè ho tolto cose che non mi interessavano sviluppare ai fini di questa particolare trama, tipo niente Malia e niente Kate); se siete allergici a bottom!Derek fermatevi qui, proprio QUI. Più info sul fenomeno della Wet Moon le trovate [qui](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wet_moon); al di fuori del mito hawaiano, dalle nostre parti il contrario non è la Dry Moon, ma la luna a ponte :) (quindi Wet Moon/Dry Moon, luna a barchetta/luna a ponte).  
>  Questa è un’altra storiella di pochissime pretese scritta come sospiro di sollievo dopo la lunga ed estenuante stesura delle due storie per il Big Bang Teen Wolf Italia (in pubblicazione a ottobre).  
> Buona lettura!  
> (su tumblr, se volete, potete trovarmi come [lastbluehowl](http://lastbluehowl.tumblr.com/))

 

La vita poteva essere imprevedibile e strana, questo ormai Stiles lo sapeva bene, come sapeva bene quanto i rapporti fra due persone potessero cambiare in breve tempo per merito o colpa di eventi inaspettati. Detto questo, però, nei momenti di quiete e stasi non smetteva mai di sorprenderlo il modo in cui lui e Lydia fossero entrati a tutti gli effetti l’uno nella vita dell’altra, di come l’indifferenza da parte di lei per lui e l’idealizzazione da parte di lui per lei si fossero trasformate in entrambi nella stessa cosa: nel disperato bisogno di restare attaccati anche quando tutto intorno a loro sembrava essere tornato "normale".

Abitavano in una piccola città quasi dimenticata della California e anche se avevano alle spalle soli pochi anni di vita erano certi che nessuno li avrebbe mai compresi bene quanto il loro piccolo branco, non avrebbero mai incontrato nessuno capace di capire a fondo le loro paure e le piccole manie sviluppate durante i terrori che li avevano scossi a ritmo serrato nell’arco di poco tempo; nessun altro dentro la loro città li avrebbe capiti, nessun altro fuori dalla California e _nessun altro al mondo_.

Questo dava vita al disperato e costante bisogno che ognuno di loro aveva di sapere che gli altri stessero bene.

Lui e Lydia in particolare avevano tutti e due bisogno di stare accanto a persone che credessero in loro, che non questionassero le sensazioni che provavano e che anzi si fidassero dei loro consigli e istinti: ne avevano passate troppe per non capirsi a vicenda e non comprendere da dove derivassero le loro paure, e di conseguenza era stato anche fin troppo facile in quegli ultimi mesi sviluppare silenziose abitudini comuni che ormai caratterizzavano il loro rapporto.

Lydia a scuola pranzava sempre con lui e Scott, e a fine lezioni erano sempre loro due ad accompagnarla in maniera discreta fino alla sua macchina, e nessuno dei tre evidenziava mai quante certe volte il modo in cui uno di loro controllasse come stessero gli altri e cosa stessero facendo fosse troppo vistoso. Lydia trascorreva spesso i pomeriggi in camera di Stiles, seduta sul suo letto a studiare o a digitare sul proprio portatile o a leggere qualcosa sul tablet – Stiles l’aveva accompagnata personalmente a comprare la custodia _fuxia_ del tablet, mantenendo un’espressione stoica per tutto il tempo, perché anche se non poteva essere per lei la compagnia ideale per comprare un paio di scarpe nuove o un vestito, poteva portarla a fare shopping per altre cose. Non parlavano mai in modo diretto delle cose e persone che avevano perso, lasciavano pure che i loro gesti e i loro piccoli tic mostrassero in maniera semplice ed esplicita come stessero e ciò che provavano, senza alcun limite e senza vergogna, comprendendosi a vicenda senza porsi alcuna domanda.

Eppure c’erano sempre quei momenti in cui la loro paura di perdersi faceva capolino in maniera cruda ed evidente, come in quell’attimo: era quasi tarda sera, sembrava tutto silenzioso e normale intorno a loro e Lydia si era appisolata rannicchiandosi ai piedi del letto di Stiles, ma nel sonno teneva una mano intorno alla caviglia di lui, e Stiles – seduto con la schiena contro la testiera – ogni tanto non poteva fare a meno di scostare lo sguardo dallo schermo del portatile che aveva in grembo e controllare se l’espressione di Lydia fosse rilassata.

Era difficile credere che potessero stare tranquilli.

La finestra della camera era appena aperta e lasciava entrare dell’aria un po’ troppo fredda per essere piacevole nonostante la temperatura mite – era inverno. Stiles arricciò il naso, scosso da un leggero brivido e volgendo lo sguardo in direzione dello spiffero si accorse come la stanza fosse in gran parte illuminata dalla luce lunare piuttosto che da quella della lampada del suo comodino; intorno a lui l’ambiente era ricco delle tipiche sfumature argentee e bluastre date dalla luna e ciò per un intenso e bizzarro attimo lo rese di colpo più cosciente dell’astro e di come influenzasse la loro vita – di come influenzasse _Scott_ – ma non era neanche così strana come sensazione, considerando come in passato altre volte fosse stato preso dalla stessa presa di coscienza nei momenti più improbabili, tanto da aver deciso di procurarsi un’applicazione per il cellulare per controllare sempre le fasi lunari in qualsiasi istante, per sopprimere il sorgere di attacchi di panico inutili. Fu quello che fece anche quella volta: prese il cellulare e controllò la fase lunare corrente in cerca di rassicurazioni.

 _Gibbosa calante_ , la luna piena era passata e Scott l’aveva superata senza grossi traumi, potevano stare sereni: la fase lunare peggiore era alle loro spalle. Eppure… Forse era meglio andare al telescopio a osservare la luna, perché non sapeva come spiegarlo a parole, ma c’era _qualcosa di anomalo_ , ma non sapeva nemmeno dire se questo qualcosa di anomalo fosse nell’aria o se fosse solo una sua sensazione a pelle, e i raggi della luna abbracciavano in maniera così tenue ma calda gli oggetti della stanza…

«Stiles?» lo scosse all’improvviso Lydia; lo aveva scrollato per la caviglia, chiamandolo con la voce impastata dal sonno e gli occhi spalancati dalla preoccupazione e dal sospetto che qualcosa non stesse andando bene. Una reazione tipica di loro. «Tutto ok?» gli domandò.

Lui deglutì a stento e si umettò le labbra; si accorse che stava ancora stringendo in mano il cellulare e che sentiva la bocca asciutta perché l’aveva tenuta aperta per chissà quanto tempo mentre osservava perso il modo in cui la luce lunare illuminava la sua stanza. «Sì» rispose con flebile e roco; si schiarì la voce. «Stavo solo riflettendo sulle fasi lunari» aggiunse vago.

«Come mai?» gli ribatté perplessa, tirandosi su a sedere facendo leva con i gomiti.

«Non lo so… La luna piena è passata, Scott ha saputo controllarsi e stiamo bene, ma…» la fissò incerto. «Non percepisci nulla di strano e inspiegabile? Nessuna sensazione impalpabile e indescrivibile?»

Lydia non gli pose alcuna domanda riguardo quelle sue improvvise riflessioni, anzi si sistemò meglio sul letto e assunse una posizione di ascolto. Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio si alzò e andò scalza alla finestra, rivolgendo lo sguardo a colpo sicuro in direzione della luna, più che come attratta dall’astro _catturata_.

Stiles si mise subito in piedi e andò al suo fianco. «Stai sentendo qualcosa?» le chiese sorpreso; aveva ancora il cellulare in mano, Lydia glielo prese e da come gli replicò, lui intuì che avesse controllato che ore fossero.

«Quando mi sono addormentata la luna doveva essere appena sorta».

«Hai fatto dei sogni strani?»

Lydia si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore aggrottando appena la fronte, sembrò quasi esitare prima di rispondere. «No» sospirò.

«Sei sicura?» insisté.

Lei gli rivolse un sorriso sbuffato e andò a raccogliere le proprie cose sparse fra il letto e la scrivania di Stiles. «Niente di anomalo! Ho sognato, ma non ho avuto degli incubi, né qualcos’altro che mi lasciasse inquietata».

«Però è stato qualcosa di abbastanza intenso o diverso dal solito da lasciarti indecisa su come rispondermi» osservò sicuro.

Lydia mise la borsa in spalla e lo guardò ferma ma tranquilla. «È vero, sto sentendo qualcosa di strano, ma sono più incline a pensare che sia suggestione, che stiamo entrambi avendo una reazione esagerata: lo sai che sono incline a sentire solo le _cose brutte_ , no?» gli disse storcendo un po’ la bocca; lui le annuì. «La luna era già sorta quando mi sono addormentata, ma non mi sono svegliata urlando, né ho fatto strani sogni macabri o mi sto sentendo spinta ad andare in posti bizzarri a caccia di cadaveri… a dire il vero mi sento stranamente _serena_. Ristorata come se avessi fatto una lunga dormita, una lunga e _buona_ dormita» specificò, «e magari è successo solo perché mi sono sentita al sicuro qui con te» concluse con un sorriso dolce e malinconico.

Stiles la ricambiò allo stesso modo: nessuno di loro dormiva bene da un bel pezzo, poteva capirla benissimo. «Forse hai ragione. Forse mi sono autosuggestionato e poi ho suggestionato te».

«Ma stai bene?» gli chiese, posandogli con affetto una mano sulla guancia e guardandolo negli occhi. «Senti più nulla di strano?»

Quel contatto pelle a pelle gli provocò uno strano brivido, che lo turbò appena considerando che fosse un gesto intimo ma tenero che invece il suo corpo aveva recepito come intimo e _sensuale_. Forzò un sorriso. «Tutto ok! Sto bene» le mentì.

Lei gli baciò la guancia e lui l’accompagnò alla porta; rientrò in casa solo quando l’auto di Lydia non fu più visibile in fondo alla strada.

Salì le scale pensoso; era da solo a casa, suo padre lavorava di notte per quella settimana, e si strinse nelle spalle strofinandosi le mani sulla braccia scoperte, percorso da brividi inspiegabili che lo spinsero a mordersi un labbro: era come se la sua pelle fosse diventata all’improvviso molto più sensibile al tocco umano. Ma aveva ragione Lydia, doveva essere solo suggestione, e non perché ci fosse nell’aria qualcosa di troppo strano perfino per i loro standard – e ormai si erano perfino arresi ad avere degli standard – ma perché sia lui che Lydia sapevano percepire sempre quando ci fosse sotto qualcosa di brutto o malvagio, e in quel momento non stavano avvertendo qualcosa di minaccioso nessuno dei due. _Tutt’altro_.

Considerando i brividi di piacere che stava provando lui – e che arrivavano nei fatti _dal nulla_ – non sarebbe rimasto stupito nello scoprire che lei avesse fatto un sogno erotico poco prima. Ma poteva comunque ancora trattarsi di suggestione, non era poi neanche così anomalo o stupido per dei giovani ragazzi avere un’improvvisa voglia di fare sesso.

Una volta giunto in camera, fissò un’ultima volta la luna, chiuse la finestra inspirando a fondo e mandò un messaggio a Scott chiedendogli in maniera indiretta come stava e cosa stesse facendo domandandogli se fosse riuscito a terminare il saggio di economia per il giorno dopo. L’amico gli rispose che gli mancava la chiusura e che poi sarebbe andato a dormire, quindi tutto regolare.

Stiles tirò su col naso e decise di spazzare via ogni preoccupazione e la bizzarra sovreccitazione che sentiva addosso con una bella doccia fredda.

 _Pessima idea_.

Sotto il getto d’acqua si ritrovò più volte a indugiare con la mano sul collo, sulla spalla, sul ventre, rilassandosi sotto il proprio il tocco e socchiudendo gli occhi lasciandosi andare a _quello_ , quel piacere puro che non derivava da una carezza poco innocente unita al frammento di una fantasia erotica, non stava immaginando nulla, non stava desiderando nel dettaglio niente: voleva solo toccarsi.

Si riscosse abbassando la leva della doccia e respirando a fondo ravviandosi all’indietro i capelli bagnati: non poteva cedere a una suggestione simile, e ormai pensava di essere abbastanza cresciuto da saper tenere a bada certi istinti più bassi, non poteva deludere se stesso. Era un po’ patetico masturbarsi dopo avere avuto in casa per tutto il pomeriggio una ragazza, sembrava quasi meschino.

Si asciugò in fretta, si preparò per la notte e sistemò con gesti veloci le proprie cose per la successiva giornata scolastica. Si stese sul letto di schiena coprendosi gli occhi con un braccio.

Poteva essere un ragazzo migliore di quello che adesso stava sdraiato sul letto con la voglia di infilarsi la mano sotto la maglia e sfiorarsi pigramente il ventre, stuzzicandosi giusto un pochino. Sbuffò stanco mormorando un’imprecazione fra i denti, e si sistemò su di un fianco lamentandosi del caldo che stava cominciando a sentire.

Era frustrato nei confronti di se stesso e di tutto il mondo, e in tutta onestà aveva anche voglia e bisogno di una sana dormita.

Fu solo dopo una lunga serie di borbottii, lamenti ad alta voce per il caldo e giramenti a vuoto sul letto che finalmente prese sonno.

 

 

Prese coscienza in modo lento di stare svegliandosi e traendo un sospiro profondo comprese che la causa del risveglio fossero i lievi rumori presenti nella stanza; aprì gli occhi a stento e li stropicciò in maniera brusca scattando a puntellarsi sui gomiti.

La camera era illuminata solo dalla luce lunare, era _notte fonda_ , e sentì una leggera brezza fredda sulle braccia scoperte: la finestra era stata aperta. Quando vide nella semioscurità un paio di iridi brillare come avrebbero potuto fare solo se fossero appartenute a un licantropo, allungò subito una mano sotto il cuscino per prendere il cellulare e chiamare aiuto, ma in pochi secondi, osservando la figura fare qualche passo avanti per mettersi in luce, si rese conto di chi fosse l’intruso.

«Derek?» chiese con voce flebile e rauca. «Cosa _diavolo_ ci fai qui?»

Lui si avvicinò di più e i suoi occhi tornarono del colore naturale, anche se la sua espressione restò incerta e smarrita. «Non lo so. Avevo bisogno di sapere se voi steste bene…»

Stiles si tirò su a sedere poggiando la schiena contro la testiera del letto ed emettendo un lungo mormorio di assenso. «Così anche tu stasera hai sentito qualcosa di strano nell’aria, eh?» intuì. «L’abbiamo sentito anche io e Lydia, per quanto sia strano che io l’abbia avvertito: sono umano. Neanche lei comunque ha saputo capire bene di cosa si tratti…»

«Tu stai bene?» gli domandò Derek esitante, sedendosi al suo fianco.

«Uhm, sì» biascicò grattandosi il collo, e accorgendosi che nonostante fosse stato svegliato a metà nottata non si sentisse disturbato, ancora stanco o di pessimo umore come normalmente avrebbe dovuto sentirsi, tutt’altro: si sentiva rilassato, _quasi riposato_. Il che era abbastanza assurdo. «Tu? Hai qualche problema con i tuoi istinti da licantropo?» s’informò osservandolo un po’ preoccupato: non si poteva mai sapere.

«No, non ho alcun problema in tal senso, solo che…» si passò nervoso una mano sulla testa.

«Solo che?» lo spronò Stiles a parlare, abbassando lo sguardo per incrociarlo con il suo.

«Ho sentito questo impulso, questa improvvisa necessità di controllare se voi ragazzi steste bene, se fosse tutto a posto…»

Stiles sorrise bonario. «Magari stanotte è sorta un tipo di luna che fa sentire voi licantropi più bisognosi di contatto col branco, vi fa sentire più _appiccicosi_ » gli disse senza alcuna ironia.

Derek gli ribatté _quasi_ burbero e brontolando. «Non è mai successo nulla di simile alla mia famiglia quando ero ragazzino».

«Forse perché eravate tutti insieme: noi siamo un branco un po’ disperso» evidenziò, «siamo abbastanza indipendenti l’uno dall’altro, non abitiamo tutti sotto lo stesso tetto e ora come ora non ci sentiamo davvero bene…» concluse con un soffio. Poi, con soltanto un pizzico di imbarazzo, allungò una mano verso Derek rivolgendo il palmo verso l’alto. «Dai…» l’esortò a stringergliela pure.

Derek non ci aveva pensato due volte a fare tutto il necessario per salvarlo dalla nogitsune e _da se stesso_ , Stiles non poteva ormai non considerarlo uno di loro, qualcuno da aiutare e accudire nei momenti di fragilità o vulnerabilità. Era solo naturale esserci per lui.

Derek sbuffò e storse appena il naso, però alla fine accettò l’offerta, posando la mano sulla sua in modo un po’ impacciato, ma con un gesto che trasudò anche affetto e bisogno nella maniera in cui il pollice e l’indice si strinsero appena intorno al polso di Stiles.

Stiles fletté le dita per premerle piano sul dorso della mano di Derek e gli sorrise ancora una volta. «Va tutto bene. Puoi rilassarti. Sono qui».

Derek emise uno strano gemito come se dentro di lui qualcosa si fosse appena _rotto_ , e Stiles non riuscì a sorprendersi più di tanto quando lo vide _tuffare_ la testa contro l’incavo del suo collo, come in una disperata ricerca di conforto; si limitò a circondarlo con le braccia e a lasciarlo pure respirare e sentire la sua presenza e calore in quel modo, perché lui capiva quanto una persona potesse aver bisogno di quel tipo di attenzione e appoggio, e a rifletterci bene in fondo era solo umano che Derek – senza più una famiglia, con una sorella lontana e con dei compagni di branco morti – avesse la necessità di un contatto simile. Lo capiva, anche se capirlo stranamente faceva un po’ male – forse perché si rispecchiava troppo in lui.

«Va tutto bene, sono qui» gli ripeté all’orecchio, mormorando, e rabbrividendo sentendolo premersi di più contro di lui, senza spostare il viso dal suo collo – stava respirando a fondo il suo odore. Stiles sentì che quel gesto e che quella posa dolcemente intima lo stessero scaldando dall’interno facendolo stare bene, e si abbandonò all’abbraccio spostando una gamba per far sistemare meglio Derek contro di sé e poi gli premette un ginocchio sul fianco stringendosi a propria volta a lui.

«Sono qui» gli sussurrò di nuovo, ritrovandosi a passargli una mano fra i capelli per poi percorrergli con le dita la linea curva della nuca e quella più dura e calda della spalla. _Tremò_ quando sentì Derek rispondergli strofinandogli il naso contro il collo, scosso da un nuovo brivido che lo portò a cercare alla cieca con la bocca la tempia di Derek per baciargliela, per poi scendere più giù verso la mandibola, poi il mento e… Derek alzò gli occhi per puntarli nei suoi e il fiato gli restò bloccato in gola in maniera _dolorosa_ , prima di sentire le sua labbra contro le proprie.

Fu un bacio buono come miele caldo – un cucchiaio mandato giù in gola per sentirsi meglio – e ne seguirono subito altri dagli schiocchi languidi ma tenui, fino a quando Derek decise di infilargli le dita fra i capelli per spingerlo piano a inclinare la testa: Stiles aprì in automatico la bocca e lasciò pure che lui approfondisse i loro baci.

Baciare Derek non aveva niente a che vedere con tutti gli altri baci che aveva dato e ricevuto in passato: c’era così tanto calore in più ed era un momento così intenso da farlo sentire travolto e schiacciato da tutto quello che Derek gli stava trasmettendo; il suo bisogno di sentirlo più vicino gli arrivava dritto al cuore, lo faceva sciogliere e alimentava in un circolo vizioso la voglia che aveva _lui_ di sentire Derek più vicino. 

Sentire il corpo di Derek contro il proprio – così forte, grande, caldo, solido e _presente_ – era confortante e rassicurante, lo stava facendo sentire inaspettatamente bene, meglio di quanto potesse mai immaginare, e la sola idea di separarsi dalle sue braccia lo disturbava e lo crucciava. _Era davvero incredibile quanto stesse meglio in quell’abbraccio_.

E poi c’era la curiosità priva di malizia intenzionale di esplorare il corpo di Derek, e il suo tramite Derek, per trovare altri modi per sciogliersi ancora e di sentirsi liberi, interi e _vivi_ dopo così tanto tempo: provò come fosse la barba di Derek contro la propria guancia e poi sulle proprie labbra, gli percorse il collo con la bocca e sentendolo _mugolare_ di piacere insisté a baciarlo sullo stesso punto più volte e in maniera sempre più languida fino a quando non lo sentì smetterla di trattenersi e _gemere_ , finalmente; Stiles fu così felice di sentirlo lasciarsi andare che gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò di nuovo a lungo sulla bocca, e subito dopo si senti spinto a stendersi all’indietro di schiena.

Si sistemò veloce allargando subito le braccia e le gambe per accogliere Derek sopra di sé, _premuto su di sé_ , sussurrandogli di nuovo che era lì, _era lì per lui_ , accarezzandogli i capelli e trattenendo di colpo il fiato quando lo sentì infilargli le mani sotto la maglia: Derek gli stava sfiorando con le dita i fianchi e la pancia, proprio i punti in cui si era sentito così sensibile al proprio tocco prima di addormentarsi, e si morse un labbro quando il tocco di Derek diventò più pieno e adorante, _gemette_ quando lo sentì premere il palmo e le dita per saggiare la sua pelle e i suoi muscoli, e infine sbuffò quasi esasperato decidendo di sfilargli la maglia un po’ impacciato. Derek si lasciò spogliare solo per poterlo poi spogliare a propria volta, e Stiles _invocò il nome di Derek_ inclinando la testa all’indietro quando lo sentì attaccargli un capezzolo con la bocca: trattenne il respiro a ogni piccolo colpetto di lingua per poi gemere forte, gli infilò le mani fra i capelli per stringere fra le dita delle ciocche e godette appieno di ogni bacio languido e carezza sensuale che gli diede sul petto e sui fianchi; fino a quando non decise di ribellarsi mugolando petulante, puntellandosi sui gomiti per mordergli piano le spalle e toccargli a mani piene la bellezza dei muscoli delle sue braccia e della sua schiena – era eccitante sentirli flettere sotto le sue dita, soprattutto perché era consapevole di essere lui a provocare quella reazione.

Derek sospirò il suo nome contro la sua tempia e il suo orecchio più volte, insinuando con gesti lenti la mano sotto l’elastico dei pantaloni di Stiles, spingendolo a stendersi su un fianco di fronte a lui, per avere un accesso migliore per stringere la mano sul suo sedere e _palparlo_ , e Stiles sospirò ancora una volta il nome di Derek dicendogli contro il collo che voleva tutto questo, che ne aveva bisogno e che era bellissimo – lui e quello che stavano facendo – sbrigandosi a slacciargli i jeans per poterlo toccare anche lui senza remore.

Quando dopo un paio di tentativi riuscirono a trovare la maniera giusta per masturbarsi a vicenda, gli sembrò di stare impazzendo nel migliore dei modi. Era vivo, al sicuro, felice e con Derek.

Raggiunse l’orgasmo gemendo forte il suo nome e _si svegliò di soprassalto al suono della sveglia_.

Con gli occhi spalancati e con il fiatone si rese conto che fosse stato _solo un sogno_ : la stanza adesso era inondata dalla luce del sole, era in un bagno di sudore e necessitava di una doccia perché la situazione dentro i suoi pantaloni era un _dannato disastro_.

Non ricordava più quando fosse stata l’ultima volta che avesse fatto un sogno erotico – o perlomeno uno così intenso e vivido.

Non ricordava più quando fosse stata l’ultima volta che si fosse svegliato così bene nonostante lo strano risveglio e l’ancor più strano sogno.

Ma soprattutto non sapeva se dovesse turbarlo il fatto che quel sogno non lo stesse turbando affatto.

 

 

Quella mattina agli armadietti, prima dell’inizio delle lezioni, Scott stava chiacchierando _felice_ dei propri piani per la giornata; in tutta onestà Stiles non capiva cosa ci potesse essere davvero di così bello in un turno di lavoro alla clinica veterinaria per poi andare in giro a caso insieme: era vero che quella sarebbe stata la prima volta _dopo mesi e mesi_ in cui lui e Scott avrebbero passato un po’ di tempo insieme dilettandosi a far niente giù per il centro della città, ma non capiva perché mai Scott ne fosse così _contento_.

Scott aveva un sorriso un po’ beota sulla faccia, e Stiles, cercando di mettere insieme tutti gli indizi, aggrottò la fronte e perplesso gli chiese diretto «Sei per caso andato a letto con Kira?»

Scott boccheggiò a lungo prima di sbottare imbarazzato, strozzato e _oltraggiato_ «No! Cosa te lo fa pensare».

Lui roteò l’indice in direzione del viso dell’amico. «Conosco quella faccia» insinuò scettico.

«Non sono andato a letto con Kira» insisté serio, «non potrei mai, _è troppo presto_ e… non riesco a sentirmi a mio agio neanche a _uscire_ con lei».

Stiles sospirò malinconico chiudendo il proprio armadietto con un gesto secco. «Lo capisco» esalò. Scott non riusciva a lasciarsi alle spalle Allison – soprattutto il modo in cui le era morta fra le braccia e le sue ultime parole – e iniziare una nuova storia, e non poteva non capirlo, anche se sapevano entrambi che comunque Allison l’avrebbe voluto felice e più rivolto a un futuro radioso, piuttosto che a un passato pieno di ricordi tristi.

«Però» aggiunse Scott, abbassando lo sguardo e un po’ recalcitrante quanto imbarazzato, «stanotte ho fatto un sogno… _quel tipo_ di sogno» ammise con un sorriso timido.

Stiles arricciò il naso, scosse la testa e mise lo zaino in spalla. «Dio mio, ti prego, risparmiami i dettagli: non ho nessuna voglia di immaginare il mio migliore amico in uno scenario simile!» S’incamminò verso l’aula della loro prima lezione – che avevano in comune – e Scott l’affiancò continuando a sorridere timido quanto beota.

«Ma è stato così _bello_! E così _intenso_ e _vivido_! E al risveglio mi sono sentito _così bene_! Solo che…» e si corrucciò di colpo afflosciando le spalle, tanto che Stiles si arrese a fermarsi e a voltarsi verso di lui.

«Solo che?» lo spronò a continuare.

«Mi è sembrato quasi come se il mio corpo mi stesse tradendo» mormorò Scott, malinconico, «nella realtà non voglio tutto questo… cioè, _lo vorrei_ , ma non _ora_ , e un po’ mi fa sentire in colpa che mi sia piaciuto così tanto e che mi sia risvegliato così felice, però… è stato bello».

«Amico» sospirò Stiles, serio, «non è colpa di nessuno, l’importante è solo che tu sia onesto con te stesso, che tu sappia distinguere bene la differenza fra i tuoi istinti più bassi e i tuoi bisogni reali…»

Scott rialzò lo sguardo verso di lui e lo fissò perplesso. E annusò anche più volte l’aria in sua direzione. «Tu mi stai nascondendo qualcosa».

«Non ho scopato con nessuno» sputò fuori di colpo, monocorde e saltando parecchi passaggi e domande che Scott potesse porgli, tant’è che l’amico lo guardò basito aggrottando la fronte.

«Non stavo insinuando questo!» ribatté Scott. «Cioè, è vero che ti sento un po’… _arrapato_ » aggiunse a bassa voce e guardandosi intorno con circospezione, «ma oltre a questo sembri anche un po’ in colpa per qualcosa, e… _nostalgico_ , e questo è visibile anche all’occhio umano, non ho bisogno dei miei sensi da licantropo per intuirlo» concluse puntandosi un dito contro il naso per accennare al proprio olfatto.

Stiles sospirò rassegnato e indicò a Scott di seguirlo in un’aula che sapeva essere vuota. «Io e Lydia abbiamo avvertito qualcosa di strano, ieri sera» esordì a bassa voce quando chiuse la porta alle loro spalle. «Ci siamo sentiti attratti dalla luna, lei si è appisolata sul mio letto e… sospetto che anche lei abbia fatto un sogno erotico…»

«Come sarebbe a dire _anche_ lei?» si stupì Scott.

«Perché pure io stanotte ho fatto un sogno simile, molto vivido» aggiunse deglutendo a stento, «e adesso tu mi stai dicendo _questo_ , e io e Lydia abbiamo percepito qualcosa di strano…» insinuò ancora.

Scott sembrò riflettere su qualcosa, imbronciato. «A pensarci bene, mi sentivo davvero, _davvero_ arrapato ieri sera prima di andare a dormire».

Stiles annuì inespressivo. «Ecco, appunto».

Lui si passò le mani sul volto. «Dio mio! Adesso mi sento ancora più in colpa ad aver sognato Kira _così_! è come se l’avessi _usata_ : pensi che io stia andando in calore come un animale?!»

«Scott, amico, so che sei un licantropo e hai una sorta di "lupo interiore"» sbottò basito, «ma io e Lydia ti sembriamo per caso degli animali?! E io sono _umano_!»

«Ma fate entrambi parte del mio branco e magari vi ho contagiato con degli _ormoni_ _vaganti_ » gesticolò e delirò mortificato. «Dio mio, tutto questo è così imbarazzante! Forse per capirci meglio qualcosa dovrò parlarne con Derek… no, è troppo imbarazzante, non posso parlarne con lui! Magari ne è affetto anche lui in questo momento, non posso!» piagnucolò passando le mani sul volto.

Stiles si schiarì la voce. «Concordo, _non puoi_ ».

Scott puntò di nuovo lo sguardo verso di lui, serio, e annusò ancora una volta l’aria in modo buffo. «Amico, ti stai sentendo parecchio in colpa in questo momento…» Poi realizzò. « _Hai sognato Derek_?!»

Stiles fece una smorfia di orrore e imbarazzo puro e gesticolò ampiamente per fargli cenno di abbassare la voce. «Sssssh!» si guardò intorno, circospetto. «Ormai dovresti saperlo che Derek ti segue ovunque! Taci! Potrebbe essere qui!»

Scott si mostrò _offeso_. «Quando avevi intenzione di dirmi che era meglio prenderti sul serio quando chiedevi se i ragazzi gay ti trovassero attraente?»

«Non è questo il punto! Scottie, focalizza: siamo un branco e a quanto pare la luna ci sta influenzando in qualche modo portandoci a fare sogni erotici particolarmente vividi! _Questo_ è il punto!»

Ma lui gli replicò brontolando. «Sei il mio migliore amico e stai facendo coming out: _questo è molto più importante_!»

Stiles gli mise le mani sulle spalle puntando lo sguardo nel suo. «Lo so, Scottie, lo so, e quando tutto questo sarà finito ci siederemo in camera tua a mangiare gelato parlando dei nostri _sentimenti_ , ma _adesso_ il punto è come ci sta influenzando la luna!»

Scott gli annuì poco convinto. «Ok. Potrei parlarne con Deaton» suggerì, «anche se mi sembra strano che non ci abbia avvertito» rifletté, «voglio dire, se si tratta di qualcosa che c’entra con luna, magari è un evento periodico» ipotizzò.

Stiles assentì stringendosi nelle spalle e incrociando le braccia al petto – si sentiva molto _nudo_. «Se ha a che fare con la sua rotazione e posizione, direi di sì».

«Eh!» sospirò Scott. «Quindi, se era prevedibile, perché non ci ha avvisato? Sarebbe stato prudente farlo…»

Si grattò la testa. «Non saprei. Più tardi ne parlerò con Lydia, anche perché penso sia meglio che sia lei a chiedere a Kira se stanotte ha sognato qualcosa…» insinuò.

« _Dio mio_ » gemette Scott schiaffandosi una mano sulla faccia, «questa situazione può diventare ancora più imbarazzante?»

«Speriamo di no» sospirò stanco, riaprendo la porta dell’aula per uscire.

«Ma…» lo fermò Scott, con espressione confusa, «quindi tu… con Derek… cioè, tu _e_ Derek…»

Stiles emise un lungo lamento di frustrazione gesticolando nervoso. « _Poi_ , Scottie! Parleremo dei nostri sentimenti _poi_!» e voltò le spalle per bloccare così il proseguimento di quella discussione.

«Ma sono il tuo migliore amico!» protestò Scott. «Ho bisogno di saperlo!»

« _Poi_!» replicò marciando avanti.

«Ma almeno ne sei contento?» gli gridò dietro.

« _Poi_!» gli urlò di rimando, e sperò che quella giornata scolastica finisse molto presto.

 

 

Quella mattinata sembrò infinita e quando Stiles poté finalmente parlare con Lydia si sentiva abbastanza esausto dalle facce di cucciolo bastonato che Scott gli aveva rivolto per tutto il tempo.

«Abbiamo bisogno di parlare» esordì Stiles, avvicinandosi a lei in cortile e guardandola dritto in faccia.

Lei assentì con aria saputa stringendo di più un libro al petto, e assottigliò le labbra inarcando un sopracciglio. «Lo sospettavo» esalò, accennandogli di seguirla a un tavolo lontano da tutti gli altri studenti. Si sedettero l’uno di fronte all’altra.

«Devo intuire che anche tu ieri notte hai fatto sogni… _particolari_?» insinuò Stiles con delicatezza.

«Ci siamo sentiti entrambi attratti dalla luna» riassunse lei, tamburellando le dita contro il suo libro, «e poi a questo punto deduco che tutti e due ci siamo sentiti… _sovreccitati_ ».

«E anche Scott» aggiunse Stiles, «pure lui la stessa cosa».

«Uhmmmm» mormorò lei, sorpresa. «Kira?»

Si schiarì la voce. «Ecco, io e Scott speravamo che tu potessi chiederglielo al posto nostro, visto che… sai com’è, Scott ha sognato di lei».

Lei si mostrò ancora più stupita. «Scott ha sognato _di lei_?»

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Perché tu no? Cioè» scosse la testa correggendosi, «non nel senso che hai sognato di lei-Kira, nel senso che non hai sognato di _qualcuno_?»

«No» gli rispose sorpresa e quasi mormorando, «non ho sognato che ci fosse _qualcuno con me_ » scandì bene e fissandolo negli occhi, lasciandogli così intendere in maniera sottile ma diretta di aver sognato di toccarsi da sola, il che lasciò Stiles a bocca aperta per qualche attimo – era impossibile non visualizzare la cosa – prima di scrollarsi con un lieve "Oh".

«Già, _oh_ » ripeté Lydia con uno sbuffo seccato. «Quindi tutto quello che abbiamo finora è che ieri notte ci siamo sentiti tutti e tre sovreccitati e che abbiamo avuto sogni erotici intensi, vividi ma differenti, e ognuno di noi ha una natura diversa…»

«Eppure a quanto pare siamo stati tutti e tre influenzati dalla luna» continuò lui. «Resta solo da vedere se è successo anche a Kira».

«Glielo chiederò con discrezione al più presto» gli ribatté pensosa, «anche se finora mi è sembrato solo un po’ triste perché Scott la sta evitando in maniera imbarazzante» roteò gli occhi, «e ora so il perché».

«Beh» Stiles allargò le braccia, «cerca di capirlo!»

Lei per tutta risposta lo fissò più intensamente. «Tu invece sembri averla presa meglio» insinuò sicura.

«Uh? Cosa?» biascicò, non capendo a cosa lei si riferisse.

«Stai parlando con me senza alcun imbarazzo. O forse non hai sognato me» dedusse con certezza.

Stiles inspirò a fondo mettendo le mani avanti. «Non ne ho parlato con Scott e non ne parlerò con te».

Lydia rivolse gli occhi al cielo. «Ok!»

Lui si passò una mano sulla fronte. «Speriamo che sia stato qualcosa di episodico! Magari questa notte non accadrà di nuovo!»

Lei scrollò le spalle. «Non ci stiamo sentendo minacciati» osservò. «Voglio dire, _guardaci_ , ne stiamo parlando, ma non ne siamo impauriti, solo un po’ imbarazzati e… _sto bene_ » concluse marcando bene le due parole finali.

Stiles divenne più serio. «Anch’io al risveglio mi sono sentito particolarmente bene e rilassato. Scott era addirittura _pimpante_ questa mattina: non ci sentiamo per niente minacciati, ma questo potrebbe essere un trucco per farci abbassare la guardia» sottolineò sospettoso.

Lydia arricciò un po’ il naso. «Non so, se fosse qualcosa di pericoloso, io dovrei in qualche modo percepirlo. Mi sento così sollevata e ristorata» mormorò perplessa quanto sorpresa, «non ne ho la più pallida idea del perché, ma erano mesi che non mi sentivo così ed è… è…»

« _Bello_ » concluse per lei, con un sorriso malinconico.

«Sì» sbuffò. « _È bello_. Confesso che a tratti addirittura mi disturba sospettare che dietro ci debba essere per forza qualcosa di brutto o malvagio».

«Credo di capire cosa intendi» ammise stanco.

«Tu e Scott avete pensato di parlarne con Deaton?» gli suggerì.

«Sì, anche se prima ho voluto discuterne con te; ma magari questa sera non ci sarà un bis e sarà inutile chiedergli qualcosa in merito» si augurò ancora una volta, «anche perché non penso sarà un gran momento per Scott quando domanderà simili lumi al suo datore di lavoro» ironizzò; Lydia ciondolò la testa, ugualmente ironica. «Diciamo che propendiamo molto verso l’idea che sia un fenomeno isolato o episodico, magari legato alla posizione della luna, ma se è così è periodico e prevedibile, e quindi tornando a Deaton non capiamo perché non ci abbia avvertito prima».

«Uhm, posizione della luna, dici» mormorò tamburellando di nuovo le dita sul libro. «E in che fase è per ora la luna?»

Stiles prese il proprio cellulare per risponderle in modo esatto grazie all’applicazione che aveva installato. «Siamo prossimi all’ultimo quarto, ormai…»

«E sono previsti strani fenomeni nei giorni a venire?» chiese ancora.

«Direi di no, se non ricordo male». Aggrottò la fronte scorrendo le future fasi, fino a quando non restò stupito di un particolare e inarcò un sopracciglio. «La luna dello Stregatto» mormorò sorpreso.

Lydia lo fissò scettica. « _Prego_?»

Stiles rivolse lo schermo verso di lei e le mostrò un’immagine del fenomeno previsto. «La luna simile al sorriso dello Stregatto di _Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie_ » specificò.

«Ah» esalò lei. «La luna bagnata». Fu la volta di Stiles di fissarla scettico. «La luna a barchetta» aggiunse ancora Lydia, ma lui restò impassibile. Lei roteò gli occhi e sbuffando iniziò con la spiegazione.

«La luna bagnata e la luna a barchetta sono la stessa cosa, credo che "luna dello Stregatto" sia una definizione più moderna, ma comunque!» scosse la testa sospirando. «Il punto è che si tratta di una luna crescente posizionata in modo particolare, _quello_ » indicò lo schermo del cellulare, «cioè a U» unì i pollici e stese gli indici verso l’altro per mostrargli meglio cosa intendesse; lui annuì e lei proseguì. «Non è chiamata allo stesso modo in tutto il mondo: da alcune parti in Europa la chiamano "a barchetta", perché nel cielo blu o azzurro è simile a una piccola imbarcazione sospesa sull’acqua, mentre la definizione "bagnata" ha radici nella mitologia hawaiana».

Stiles la fissò colpito quanto sorpreso; lei sbuffò un filo _indignata_. «Leggo molto» protestò seccata, «dovresti saperlo ormai, e poi faccio parte di un branco, non posso non essere informata su tutte le leggende legate alla luna!»

«Ok, ok!» mise le mani avanti. «Continua pure» l’invitò.

Lei inspirò a fondo e proseguì. «Il fenomeno della luna bagnata avviene in inverno e il suo opposto nel mito hawaiano è la luna asciutta, che invece avviene d’estate. La spiegazione del nome è molto semplice: si pensa che la luna crescente posizionata a U sia come una ciotola sospesa nel cielo, che d’inverno raccogliere tutta la pioggia e la neve che cade. Una volta arrivata l’estate, quando la luna sarà posizionata nel cielo come una ciotola rovesciata» posizionò una mano a coppa per poi inclinarla di lato, «verserà ciò che ha raccolto durante l’inverno, provocando gli acquazzoni estivi, e questo è il fenomeno della luna asciutta».

«È _tenero_ , per certi versi» osservò Stiles. «Cioè, è una storiella un po’ infantile e fiabesca, però è tenera».

«Sì» sospirò Lydia, «non capisco però cosa possa c’entrarci con quello che ci sta succedendo, ma è l’unica bizzarria lunare presente nei prossimi giorni…»

«Beh» disse Stiles schioccando la lingua, «è una luna _bagnata_ e noi…»

Lei si portò le dita alle tempie e chiuse gli occhi stringendogli forte. «Stiles, ti prego, evita anche solo di formulare la battuta che so che hai in mente riguardo certe _umidità private_ : non sarò mai pronta per ascoltare una cosa simile».

«Ma hai fatto tutto da sola: l’hai appena detto tu!»

«Non è vero! L’insinuazione è partita da te» sibilò rialzandosi in piedi.

Le rivolse un ghigno furbo. «Ci sentiamo dopo».

Gli rispose sbattendogli forte il libro sul braccio e si allontanò da lui atteggiandosi come la regale queen bee che era quando non parlava di lune bagnate.

 

 

Stiles aggiornò Scott con quanto dedotto con Lydia mentre erano al centro commerciale a bighellonare pigramente nella sezione dei videogiochi.

«Pensi ancora di non parlarne con Deaton?» domandò a Scott, scorrendo in maniera distratta i titoli di alcune nuove uscite esposte.

«Non saprei… magari stanotte non si ripeterà» biascicò lui speranzoso e ancora mortificato dalla situazione. «Si sa niente se è successo anche a Kira?» chiese con vocina piccola.

«Lydia mi ha mandato un messaggio: ci riferisce di sì». Gli aveva anche aggiunto fra parentesi che Kira aveva ammesso di aver sognato Scott e che pure lei si sentiva molto rilassata e contenta, ma che comunque avrebbe preferito non chiedere spiegazioni sul fenomeno a sua madre Noshiko, per quanto fosse millenaria e più esperta di loro: le era bastata la discussione che anni prima avevano avuto sul menarca e su come nascono i bambini.

Visto però come stava reagendo Scott, Stiles preferì omettere per il momento che Kira avesse sognato di lui: forse si sarebbe sentito ancora più in imbarazzo vedendola.

«Dio mio» _pigolò_ Scott, «spero proprio che la cosa finisca qui e che non ci sia alcun proseguo! Anche se…» e assunse un’espressione un po’ sognante, «ammetto che è stato _veramente bello_ ».

Stiles inspirò a fondo mantenendosi inespressivo. «Lo so».

Scott gli rivolse uno sguardo confuso, poi _ricordò_ e arricciò il naso coprendosi gli occhi con una mano. «Oh mio Dio! _Certo che lo sai_! Ti prego non farmelo mai più ricordare, perché non voglio immaginarlo!»

«Amico, deciditi, perché quando un giorno ne parleremo, certe cose le immaginerai per forza» insinuò con ironia.

«Sei una persona orribile» sbuffò seccato, dirigendosi verso il reparto dei peluche, _imbronciato_. Si fermò davanti a uno scaffale, fissando qualcosa con un sorriso dolce sulle labbra; Stiles si avvicinò a lui, incuriosito, e vide che si trattava di un paio di peluche non più grandi di una mano, vendibili anche separatamente. _Un lupetto e una volpacchiotta_.

«Sono carini» osservò Scott, prendendoli in mano, e per un attimo Stiles ebbe il tremendo sospetto che l’amico avrebbe _fatto baciare_ i due peluche mettendoli muso contro muso.

«Sì, molto» concordò sollevato, quando vide che Scott si stava limitando a guardarli più da vicino.

«Pensi che sarebbe troppo strano da parte mia regalarli a Kira?» gli domandò timido e un po’ imbarazzato. «Non le ho mai regalato nulla, ma li ho visti e ho pensato a lei… Di certo ormai saprà che l’ho sognata, vorrei farmi perdonare… ma pensi che magari con un regalo simile potrei sembrare ancora più inquietante e ossessivo come un pervertito?» chiese dubbioso e con occhioni da cucciolo.

Stiles sospirò intenerito e sorridendo prese i peluche in mano per guardarli meglio a propria volta. «Nah! Kira non penserebbe mai male di te! E poi sono davvero carini, credo anche se siano il suo genere, le piaceranno» l’incoraggiò; glieli restituì e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

Scott sorrise grato e accennò ad avviarsi alla cassa.

«Vado un attimo al reparto cartoleria» l’avvisò Stiles, «devo prendere degli evidenziatori, ti raggiungo dopo». Scott gli annuì e lui si avviò alla ricerca di ciò che gli serviva.

Stretto nelle spalle e con le mani in tasca scorse con lo sguardo tutto lo scaffale dedicato, fino a imbattersi nel punto in cui in teoria di solito si trovavano sempre gli evidenziatori della sua marca preferita. _Trovò lo spazio vuoto_. Storse il naso e tornò mogio da Scott, che era in fila alla cassa.

«Non li hai trovati?» gli domandò perplesso, vedendolo a mani vuote.

«No, sono terminati. O almeno lo sono quelli che uso di solito, e io amo essere abitudinario» brontolò.

«Possiamo andare alla piccola cartoleria in fondo alla strada dell’ospedale» gli propose, «so che non è ben fornita, ma magari li hanno…»

Stiles schioccò la lingua. «Nah! Non vale la pena andare fin lì, dai, ormai è tardi! Di solito prendo una confezione da tre colori diversi, e uno degli ultimi non mi si è ancora esaurito: posso usarlo ancora fino a domani».

Scott scrollò le spalle. «Come preferisci».

Si salutarono al parcheggio del centro commerciale, Scott salì sulla propria moto e Stiles sulla jeep. Al primo semaforo rosso, Stiles prese il proprio cellulare, sbloccò la schermata e controllò che ore fossero: la luna non era ancora sorta e in teoria sarebbe stata ben visibile solo a tarda notte e in mattinata. Stiles non si sentiva comunque rassicurato: non vedeva l’ora che quella giornata terminasse, per essere certo di non avere più sogni erotici senza dubbio apprezzati, ma non così tanto desiderati – _forse_.

In realtà lo sperava anche per poterne parlare finalmente col senno di poi e in maniera più lucida con Scott, o magari meglio ancora con Lydia: forse l’avrebbe aiutato a vedere in modo chiaro cosa in realtà quei sogni volessero dirgli. Dubitava che in realtà non ci fosse un significato pieno dietro, e doveva ammettere che tutto sommato Derek era oggettivamente attraente, solo che gli sfuggivano alcuni particolari… o forse li comprendeva fin troppo e ne aveva un po’ paura.

Sospirando stanco, parcheggiò davanti casa propria e una volta entrato dentro salì le scale mesto e pensieroso. Aprendo la porta di camera sua restò stupito e perplesso nel sentire uno spiffero di aria fredda: alzò lo sguardo e rimase ancora più meravigliato nel notare la finestra aperta.

Si guardò intorno, confuso e un po’ allarmato, ma non c’era niente fuori posto o mancante. Un attimo dopo però si corresse: posata sopra il suo letto c’era una confezione nuova di zecca di evidenziatori, il tris che usava di solito.

Provò molto più di un sospetto o una sensazione, ne ebbe proprio la assoluta certezza, che lo colpì come un fulmine a ciel sereno togliendogli il fiato in gola: aprì del tutto la finestra e ubriaco di una strana emozione struggente – malinconia? Disperazione? Voglia? Bisogno? Mancanza? – chiamò il suo nome, a voce abbastanza alta e sicuro che tanto grazie al suo udito da licantropo l’avrebbe sentito anche se già un po’ lontano.

«Derek?»

Restò a lungo alla finestra sentendosi il cuore in gola, stringendo il davanzale fino a rendersi le nocche esangui, ma non gli rispose nessuno, anche se sul suo letto restò quel regalo, quella silenziosa conferma che Derek ci sarebbe stato sempre quando ne avrebbe avuto bisogno. In sé era una conferma un po’ patetica e un po’ inquietante – visto che voleva dire che lo aveva seguito e spiato – ma dentro Stiles risuonava forte dicendogli che qualsiasi cosa lui avesse mai avuto bisogno, fosse anche la più misera come un pennarello colorato, Derek sarebbe stato lì per lui.

Ed era una sensazione inebriante e stordente. E non c’era alcun dubbio che c’entrasse la luna, o almeno così pensava.

 

 

Il loft era illuminato dalla tenue luce aranciata del tramonto, che dava all’ambiente un’aria confortevole e oziosa, e tutto quello che si udivano erano risate basse, sbuffate e divertite.

Derek era steso di faccia contro il letto, _braccato_ da Stiles che chino su di lui rideva al suo orecchio intento a solleticargli i fianchi.

« _Lo sapevo_ che anche tu soffrivi il solletico!» sogghignò Stiles.

«Smettila!» gli ribatté Derek, _sfiatato_ , ridendo e agitandosi sotto di lui.

«Hai idea di quanto sia dannatamente divertente vederti ridotto così per del solletico?» protestò. «Lasciami guardarti ancora per un altro po’…»

«Stiles, se non la smetti giuro che…»

Lui si fermò, lo schiacciò di più contro il materasso facendo pesare il proprio corpo sul suo e gli mormorò serio contro il collo «Giuri che?»

Derek emise uno sbuffo e sfruttando la propria forza da licantropo si voltò facilmente scrollandoselo di dosso e allo stesso tempo invertendo le loro posizioni; bloccò i polsi di Stiles con una mano sola premendoli contro la testiera del letto e gli _divorò_ il collo a lungo, fino a farlo mugolare piano di piacere; quando Derek si spostò sulla sua bocca, si baciarono lentamente e a lungo, fino a togliersi il fiato a vicenda.

Quando invece Derek separò le labbra dalle sue, tutto quello che Stiles sentì fu il suo respiro corto e caldo contro il proprio e tutto ciò che vide fu quanta adorazione, tenerezza e affetto ci fosse nello sguardo di Derek in quel momento, tutto _per lui_. E vedere che quegli occhi potessero brillare anche di quelle emozioni era così bello e importante da mozzare il fiato in gola.

Stiles sorrise e con dei lievi mormorii indistinti spinse Derek a stendersi su di fianco rivolgendogli le spalle, e poi l’abbracciò da dietro tenendo il viso premuto contro il collo di Derek – sapeva che a Derek piaceva tanto farlo con lui, e Stiles cercava di ricambiarlo allo stesso modo, provando a lasciargli intendere quanto quel gesto piacesse anche a lui.

Restarono fermi abbracciati e con le gambe intrecciate a lungo, ascoltando i loro respiri regolarizzarsi e lasciandosi cullare dalla quiete del loft; poi Stiles sentì l’impellente bisogno di _fare qualcosa_ , tipo mugugnare a bocca chiusa un motivetto di sua invenzione, stonando clamorosamente tra l’altro, e Derek scoppiò a ridere scrollando la testa.

Derek sospirò. «Non riesci proprio a star fermo per molto, eh?»

Lui gli mordicchiò piano la spalla coperta dalla maglia, prima di replicargli con un sussurro «Mi piace vederti ridere».

Derek non gli rispose, respirò a fondo – Stiles saggiò bene il movimento lieve delle spalle di Derek contro il proprio petto – e con gli occhi socchiusi cercò la mano che Stiles teneva sul suo fianco per intrecciare le dita alle sue.

Stiles sorrise contro il suo collo, gli schioccò un piccolo bacio dietro l’orecchio, poi un altro appena più umido proprio nell’incavo del collo, e un altro ancora più languido più sopra, e poi ancora sotto il mento… ascoltando come pian piano i respiri di Derek diventassero più rumorosi degli schiocchi dei baci.

Osservò affascinato Derek sciogliersi piano sotto i suoi baci e stendere meglio il collo per dargli più accesso; infine, Stiles si riscosse traendo un respiro profondo, prima di dedicarsi a baciarlo in maniera più sensuale e intensa. Sentì la pelle di Derek scaldarsi sotto la maglia – contro il proprio petto – e con gesti lenti infilò la mano sotto la stoffa per percorrergli con le dita tutte le linee degli addominali.

Derek emise un lieve mormorio di frustrazione, accennando a volersi girare per toccarlo a sua volta, ma Stiles lo strinse di più a sé. «Ssssh! Va bene così… Mi piace così…» gli mormorò, allontanandosi da lui il poco che bastava per tirare su la maglia di Derek sulla schiena, senza togliergliela, e poi fare lo stesso con la propria per mettere a contatto schiena e petto, pelle calda e umida su pelle calda e umida.

Derek gradì, anche se restò ancora un po’ teso, e Stiles tentò di farlo sciogliere di nuovo come prima continuando a esplorargli con lentezza il collo con la bocca e il petto con la mano; gli stuzzicò un capezzolo con le dita e lo sentì trattenere il respiro; sorrise soddisfatto.

«Va bene così» gli ripeté Stiles, sussurrando e sbottonandogli piano i jeans, «mi piace toccarti, mi ricorda quanto sei bello» aggiunse con un piccolo sorriso furbo ma tenero. «A te piace sentirti bello? Perché penso proprio di volermi dedicare ad adorarti un po’, oggi». Gli mordicchiò la spalla continuando a sorridere e beandosi della reazione di Derek nel sentirsi così _adorato_ : si contorceva un po’, confuso, eccitato e ancora a un passo dallo sciogliersi del tutto sotto le sue mani.

«Sono qui, Derek» gli mormorò ancora all’orecchio, «lasciati andare» insinuò una mano dentro i jeans slacciati e giocherellò con l’elastico dell’intimo. «Sono qui, non ti lascio». Strinse finalmente la mano intorno a lui e iniziò a masturbarlo prendendosi tutto il tempo necessario per trovare il modo migliore per farlo, e scegliendo come e quando aumentare il ritmo della mano. Non ascoltò alcun gemito di protesta di Derek, anzi lo mise a tacere e i suoi gemiti furono motivati _da altro_.

«Ssssh! Sono qui, Derek. Sono qui _per te_ » e continuò a ripeterglielo in maniera sempre più confusa contro l’orecchio e contro il collo man mano che iniziarono entrambi a muoversi in maniera più frenetica e scomposta – stava strusciando forte il bacino contro il sedere di Derek e non riusciva a smettere di farlo – e a occhi socchiusi sentendo il calore di Derek contro di sé, ascoltando i suoi gemiti e sospiri e _godendo_ nel poterlo sentire così libero e sciolto sotto il suo tocco, fra le sue braccia.

Senza alcun ritegno premette il naso e la bocca contro il collo di Derek _pregandolo_ di venire. «Vieni per me, Derek… per me… Sono qui per te, _solo per te_ , ti prego…» e si sentì del tutto spazzato via e perso quando lo sentì _tremare_ fra le proprie braccia e venire nella sua mano.

Non ebbe la forza di reagire quando Derek, ancora col fiato corto, si girò, lo spinse a stendersi sulla schiena e si inginocchiò fra le sue gambe, e fu solo in grado di gemere forte quando sentì Derek leccargli il ventre; Stiles articolò dei mormorii indistinti quando lo vide abbassargli i pantaloni e l’intimo e… Derek abbassò la testa fra le sue gambe e lo prese in bocca e Stiles gridò il suo nome inclinando la testa all’indietro.

A Stiles non riuscì a importare di avere una mano sporca: gli artigliò le mani sulle spalle, gli infilò le dita fra i capelli e supplicò Derek di non smettere, senza vergognarsi di apparire così bisognoso e che il suo tono di voce fosse così lamentoso. Derek esaudì ogni sua richiesta e anche molto di più, non allontanando la bocca da lui neanche quando Stiles l’avvertì di stare per venire.

Raggiunse l’orgasmo e si svegliò aprendo gli occhi nella realtà con il nome di Derek sulle labbra.

Era in un bagno di sudore; si passò più volte le mani sul volto piagnucolando per le misere e _bagnate_ condizioni in cui si trovava.

Provò a calmare il respiro fissando il soffitto della camera: quella era la seconda notte consecutiva, non andava per niente bene.

 

 

La mattina dopo Stiles, Scott e Lydia non appena parcheggiato davanti alla scuola si erano guardati in faccia – Scott corrucciato, Lydia con sul volto un sorrisetto sarcastico di circostanza e Stiles rassegnato – trasmettendosi col pensiero l’idea che ormai fosse il caso di andare a parlarne con Deaton.

I ragazzi trascorsero la pausa pranzo lontano dalle ragazze; Scott ebbe cura di sedersi abbastanza lontano da Lydia e Kira per non sentirle chiacchierare a proposito di cosa stesse succedendo e dei loro sogni, dando loro della privacy, mentre Stiles per quasi tutta la giornata si fissò le mani rincorrendo con malinconia e velata amarezza i ricordi di momenti non vissuti realmente.

Kira, forse percependo quanto fosse in imbarazzo Scott, preferì non andare con loro alla clinica veterinaria e che fosse poi Lydia ad aggiornarla sulla situazione, e Stiles gliene fu grato, perché già Scott era un fascio di nervi alla sola idea di parlare dei suoi sogni erotici con _Deaton_ , figuriamoci se anche lei fosse stata lì presente.

Tra l’altro Scott stava rispettando molto il fatto che per adesso Stiles non volesse parlare di Derek, perché Stiles _sapeva_ che Scott stesse scambiando dei messaggi con Derek – poteva leggerlo nell’espressione con cui Scott metteva certe volte via il cellulare non appena lui si avvicinava a vedere cosa stesse facendo – evidentemente però senza avere buone notizie o informazioni in merito al loro problema.

Raggiunsero la clinica veterinaria ognuno col proprio mezzo; Deaton stava riaprendo i battenti e restò visibilmente stupito di vederli lì tutti insieme e con facce serie.

«Abbiamo bisogno di discutere di una cosa importante» esordì Scott, lasciando intendere che si trattasse di un problema sovrannaturale. Deaton annuì e fece loro cenno di seguirlo nella saletta ambulatorio.

Il veterinario si mise in posizione di ascolto a braccia incrociate sul petto e appoggiandosi di schiena al tavolo d’acciaio, spronando con lo sguardo Scott a parlare pure.

Scott inspirò a fondo e con tutta la serietà che forse era riuscito ad accumulare nel frattempo che si diceva di star perdendo la dignità esordì con «Pensiamo di avere un problema con la luna _a ciotola_ ».

Deaton, bontà sua, inarcò un sopracciglio, perplesso; Stiles restò impassibile e ancora più rassegnato di prima e alle sue spalle Lydia si schiarì la voce per attirare l’attenzione del veterinario.

«Scott si è confuso un attimo con la mitologia che c’è dietro, voleva dire la luna bagnata» specificò.

Scott la indicò grato. « _Quella_ ».

Inaspettatamente, Deaton li guardò sorridendo comprensivo ma anche intenerito, mormorando un secco «Ah».

«Ah?» sbottò Stiles. «Lei sapeva di quello che poteva succedere all’avvicinarsi della luna bagnata e non ci ha avvisati prima?»

Lui gli rispose agitando una mano e continuando a sorridere con affetto. «No, Stiles, non sapevo che vi avrebbe affetto! Sono a conoscenza del fenomeno, ma non è detto che si verifichi sempre e che influenzi ogni branco».

Scott fissò Deaton, preoccupato. «Ed è… _grave_?»

Deaton mise le mani avanti come a rassicurarlo. «No, ragazzi, non preoccupatevi, non è grave… per certi versi è una _benedizione della luna_ ».

Scott fissò il suo capo rivolgendogli un’espressione da cucciolo smarrito e preso a calci, e Stiles non restò stupito nel sentire se stesso e Lydia dire all’unisono «Cosa?!»

«Considerata la piccola confusione accennata prima da Scott con la definizione di questa luna crescente» rispose Deaton, «penso che siate a conoscenza del mito hawaiano legata a essa». Gli annuirono. «Beh, diciamo che nel caso dei branchi la storia è un po’ simile».

«Anche in questa eccezione la luna in questa posizione viene considerata come una ciotola» continuò Deaton, mettendo le mani a coppa, «ma invece che raccogliere pioggia e neve per l’estate, raccoglie speranza, affetto e dedizione per il branco che è assetato di tutto questo, indicando a ogni membro un nuovo inizio».

Restarono attoniti per qualche attimo prima che Scott, ancora un po’ confuso, chiedesse. «Perché non era detto che potesse succederci?»

«Il sorgere della luna bagnata ha effetto soltanto sui branchi che si sentono un po’ persi, che hanno sofferto e subito perdite e hanno bisogno di un nuovo inizio» spiegò loro Deaton. «La luna solletica e spinge i vostri istinti ad amarvi di più, a dedicarvi di più a voi stessi o a qualcuno – dipende dai casi – e prova a offrirvi sollievo allentando i vostri freni inibitori il giusto per mostrarvi cosa c’è oltre il dolore, cosa potreste avere se solo vi metteste in gioco un’altra volta».

Scott era ancora perplesso. «Ma… ci spinge l’uno fra le braccia dell’altro?»

Deaton scosse la testa in cenno di diniego. «Non esattamente, vi mostra solo ciò che può essere, quello che per ciascuno di voi potrebbe essere un nuovo inizio, quindi magari per qualcuno di voi è ideale iniziare di nuovo da se stessi, amarsi di più e ascoltarsi di più, mentre per altri può voler dire darsi l’opportunità di dare e ricevere dell’affetto da qualcun altro… La luna bagnata prima di sorgere raccoglie tutte queste cose per spingervi a specchiarvi in esse; diciamo che vi dà dell’acqua immaginaria a cui abbeverarvi per stare meglio. È una benedizione» ripeté.

Lydia era basita, si guardava intorno nervosa e a sguardo basso. «Quindi… ho bisogno di _curarmi_ di più?» osservò con un velo di sarcasmo.

Stiles non poteva non capirla: era un po’ amaro accorgersi di quanta poca attenzione si potesse prestare ai propri bisogni, e nel caso di Lydia, visto anche il suo orgoglio, poteva essere anche un filo umiliante.

Deaton le rivolse un altro dei suoi sorrisi comprensivi. «Non è una brutta cosa, la luna non vi sta togliendo la libertà di scelta, né vi sta invitando a comportarvi come animali: avete ancora in totale controllo delle vostre pulsioni, solo che siete più coscienti dei vostri bisogni – che comunque sono diversi dai vostri istinti più bassi: i vostri sogni non sono mai particolarmente _crudi_ o venati di _aggressività_ , vero?» chiese; loro scossero le teste. «Perché quello che state vivendo non è qualcosa di animalesco come una sorta di chiamata all’accoppiamento, per niente: è una chiamata alla _dedizione e al rispetto di se stessi_ , un’indicazione verso un nuovo inizio – e anche per questo è così vicina alla luna nuova, che simboleggia sempre l’inizio di un ciclo o qualcosa di nuovo» spiegò. «E non vi sentite per caso più rilassati e riposati in questi giorni?» domandò ancora con un sorriso. «E questa non è una banale conseguenza della soddisfazione dei vostri istinti, vi sentite così solo perché state prestando più attenzione a voi stessi: la luna bagnata vi sta aiutando a scrollarvi di dosso un po’ di oscurità, non sarà raro che in questi giorni qualcuno vi dica che sembrate più _luminosi_ ».

Scott si strinse nelle spalle, ancora comunque abbastanza in imbarazzo. «E la voglia di fare… regali?»

Deaton sorrise bonario. «Nei licantropi quella è l’unica parte un po’ più animalesca che viene fuori durante questo fenomeno, perché è simile a un rito di corteggiamento animale vero e proprio, ma anche qui non è nulla di preoccupante: al massimo potrai sentirti spinto a fare qualcosa di carino per la persona che stai sognando, per farla stare bene o soddisfare un suo bisogno, ma ciò non toglie che in fin dei conti sei anche libero di scegliere di ignorare o meno un simile desiderio».

«E i sogni?» domandò Stiles, serrando la mascella e con un tremendo sospetto. «Quanto c’è di vero nei sogni?»

«Beh» sospirò Deaton, «sono abbastanza veri da essere condivisi con l’altra persona: il sogno ogni notte è uguale per entrambi, oserei dire che è quasi un punto di incontro fra le due persone, perché anche se tutto quello che succede o viene detto non è reale, in parte è come se lo fosse, perché i vostri bisogni e i vostri subconsci s’incontrano sul serio» sottolineò con cura e fermezza.

E Stiles si sentì _pietrificarsi_.

«Comunque» riprese Deaton, «l’effetto svanirà al tramonto della luna bagnata e come potete vedere siete molto lucidi, quindi state tranquilli: rispetto a molte altre cose che avete purtroppo vissuto in passato, questo è un fenomeno molto innocuo».

«Già» mormorò Stiles fra i denti, con amarezza e stringendo i pugni, «siamo ancora molto _lucidi e coscienti»_.

Deaton sembrò all’improvviso ricordare qualcosa e perplesso si voltò verso Scott. «Derek fa parte del branco, no? Ti ha contattato? Non credo che da giovane abbia mai vissuto una luna bagnata – la sua famiglia non ne ha mai avuto bisogno – ma non so se a New York gli sia capitato: sarebbe stato l’ideale, visto quello che avevano alle spalle, ma il suo branco era molto piccolo… Non so sia a conoscenza del fenomeno…»

Stiles storse il naso sbuffando una risata sarcastica. «Derek lo sa, lo sa eccome». E senza aggiungere nient’altro uscì dalla clinica veterinaria e a passo spedito andò alla propria jeep. Si sedette impassibile al posto di guida; si sentiva arrabbiato e allibito, così tanto che lo notò appena che Lydia l’aveva raggiunto ed era salita sistemandosi sul sedile passeggero.

Lo guardò preoccupata e con gli occhi sbarrati, gli posò una mano sul braccio. «Stiles? Va tutto bene, magari tu e Derek avete solo bisogno di parlarne». _Lydia aveva capito tutto_. «Magari lui non sa della luna bagnata e di come possa influenzare un branco».

Lui scosse la testa. «Non si tratta di questo. Facciamo gli stessi sogni, i nostri subconsci si incontrano, quindi tutto quello che ci diciamo e proviamo _è vero_ ». Si voltò a guardarla gesticolando nervoso. «E… io sono stupido e… goffo. Un totale idiota. Ed è vero che allora se sentivo così _tante cose_ in questi giorni avrei dovuto cercarlo e confrontarmi con lui, invece di evitare anche solo di pensare a lui, ma… ma è così stupido da parte mia pensare che avrei voluto che lui invece mi cercasse? Non mi ha cercato. _Non mi sta cercando_. Sogna le mie stesse cose, sa quello di cui ho bisogno e ciò che posso dargli, ma non mi cerca. Però _mi segue_!» puntualizzò, sentendosi il volto rigato di lacrime. «E mi sento così _arrabbiato_ , Lydia, sono… così _incazzato nero_ , con lui, con me stesso, per tutto l’affetto che mi manca e per tutto l’affetto che so che _gli_ manca… Io… _ho bisogno di lui_ » concluse con voce strozzata, quasi con un _singhiozzo_.

Anche Lydia stava piangendo, sorridendo triste e nervosa. «Ti capisco. Ma risolveremo anche questa cosa. Ti aiuterò io» assentì quasi a se stessa, e poi si rivolse a lui parlando con una leggera ironia. «Sono già stata una tua sorta di ancora una volta, posso esserlo ancora! Ti ho riportato in superficie in senso figurato una volta e posso farcela di nuovo, perché _sei importante per me_ , e ho perso la mia migliore amica, ma ho bisogno che gli altri miei migliori amici sappiano quanto io tenga a loro prima che qualcos’altro possa succedere! Ho bisogno di prendermi cura di voi, perché farlo è come prendermi cura di me, e ho bisogno di rispettare molto di più quello che davvero voglio» pianse più copiosamente. «Ho bisogno di amarmi di più, ed è assolutamente patetico dirlo ad alta voce e mi fa un male del diavolo pensarlo, ma devo farlo se voglio diventare abbastanza forte da poter sostenere voi! Devo credere in me e in ciò che posso fare, se voglio aiutare voi, e _lo voglio_!»

Stiles si asciugò il viso con il dorso della mano, con un movimento brusco. «Questa situazione è del tutto incasinata e in teoria dovrebbe solo farci stare meglio!» sbuffò sarcastico. «Com’è che invece ci ha ridotto così?»

Lydia scosse la testa e tirò su col naso. «Non lo so, ma…» assentì riprendendo il controllo di sé, più sicura, «adesso che conosciamo tutto meglio e nei dettagli possiamo prendere questa situazione in mano e magari trarne il meglio: adesso sappiamo in che direzione muoverci».

Stiles si passò una mano sulla fronte. «Non ho la più pallida idea di come trarre il meglio da tutto questo. Ora come ora mi sembra perfino impossibile discuterne con Derek».

Lei gli prese una mano fra le sue. «Affronteremo tutto questo insieme, siamo un branco, e abbiamo superato di peggio. E forse questa luna bagnata riuscirà davvero a renderci migliori come previsto».

Stiles la fissò scettico scuotendo la testa. «Questo è un totale disastro».

«Ho fede» insisté lei, cocciuta e severa, e lui non seppe e non volle contraddirla. Ma comunque era davvero un disastro.

 

 

Quando venne la sera, Stiles cominciò a sentirsi sovreccitato e con la pelle troppo sensibile al contatto ancor prima del previsto: a quanto sembrava, più ci si avvicinava alla notte della luna bagnata, più i sintomi s’intensificavano e duravano.

Restò a lungo in piedi davanti all’armadio aperto, con la mano premuta forte contro la bocca e gli occhi spalancati nel vuoto, indeciso se prendere qualcosa da indossare dopo la doccia o recuperare la bottiglia di lubrificante nascosta lì dentro per farsi quella che sentiva sarebbe stata _una delle migliori seghe della sua vita_.

Si sentiva _pronto_. Non sapeva dire bene per cosa, ma era _pronto_ – a toccare, palpare, adorare, baciare, leccare, mordere, _amare, iniziare di nuovo a vivere pienamente_ – e si sentiva come soffocare dentro la propria pelle. Voleva fare sesso e voleva che fosse intenso, che significasse qualcosa, che lo aiutasse a _buttare fuori_ tutto quello che pensava, no anzi a _trasmettere_ quello che pensava, perché non voleva essere aggressivo, voleva solo tanta sensualità. Voleva le mani di Derek addosso – pensò, socchiudendo gli occhi e immaginandolo lasciando scorrere piano la propria mano dalla nuca al collo.

Afferrò il cambio che gli serviva e chiuse l’armadio sbattendo forte le ante.

Sotto il getto d’acqua pensò che quant’era vero che avesse ancora una scelta, non si sarebbe masturbato sotto la doccia pensando a Derek, magari finendo dopo l’orgasmo col piagnucolare in modo patetico sentendosi _svuotato e perso_ ; aveva ancora voce in capitolo, e se Derek non voleva incontrarlo neanche per sbaglio… beh, allora lui lo avrebbe assecondato.

A fatica terminò di lavarsi senza toccarsi – o almeno non troppo – e con rassegnazione si sdraiò sul letto fissando il soffitto; si coprì gli occhi con un braccio e artigliò le lenzuola con la mano libera: quello non era per niente giusto.

 

 

Ridacchiò contro il collo di Derek lasciando scorrere le proprie mani sulle sue spalle umide di acqua e schiuma, mentre Derek gli insaponava piano i fianchi.

«Qui dentro andiamo stretti» gli mormorò Derek contro la tempia, «te l’avevo detto che non sarebbe stata una buona idea». Eppure stava sorridendo. E con _malizia_.

«No! Fare la doccia insieme è una _grandissima_ idea!» protestò, e Derek gli cancellò il sorriso con un lungo bacio sulla bocca, che lo fece gemere e gli fece perdere abbastanza il senno da spingerlo a lasciar perdere quanto gli potesse dare fastidio che il getto d’acqua adesso fosse proprio sopra di loro mentre si baciavano.

«Mi piace questo» mormorò Stiles, prendendo il viso di Derek fra le mani e guardandolo adorante; eliminò con i pollici delle gocce d’acqua che gli rigavano gli zigomi. «Mi piace quando non ce ne frega nulla di dove siamo. Mi piace quando sei con me e ti comporti davvero come vuoi» gli scostò dalla fronte i capelli bagnati.

Derek invece di rispondergli a voce lo baciò di nuovo sulla bocca schiacciandolo contro la parete piastrellata, _fredda_ , e spingendolo ad allargare le gambe insinuando un piede fra i suoi.

«Pensi di conoscermi così bene?» gli domandò Derek, sorridendo con leggera ironia.

Stiles sbuffò un sorriso, inclinò la testa all’indietro e inarcando un po’ la schiena cominciò a strusciarsi contro la sua coscia. «A esser sinceri… _sì_ ».

Derek gli posò una mano sulla guancia e Stiles a occhi socchiusi premette di più il viso contro la sua mano, come cercando di più il suo tocco; Derek con il pollice tracciò il profilo del suo mento e della sue labbra e quando Stiles riaprì gli occhi e vide che Derek lo stava guardando come se fosse la cosa più bella del mondo – _o l’unica cosa che importasse nell’universo_ – si sentì preso e legato a lui per sempre, _rovinato a vita_.

«Tu mi ascolti sempre, Derek» mormorò quasi singhiozzando e continuando a muovere il bacino contro di lui in maniera frenetica, alla cieca. «Non mi lasci mai indietro e io _non voglio_ lasciarti indietro, e non so perché ma mi fido talmente di te da farmi male, però lo faccio. In passato mi sono fidato di te fino a farmi male, è successo, e anche tu ti sei fidato di me fino a farti male… _Dio_ , sono stato _io stesso_ a farti male!» gemette, ricordando in un flash tutti i danni provocati dalla nogitsune.

«Stiles…» provò lui a fermarlo.

Scosse la testa. «Ho bisogno di _questo_ , Derek, ti prego, ascoltami anche questa volta».

Derek sibilò un’imprecazione fra i denti, lo mise a tacere con un bacio intenso sulla bocca e poi prese le sue mani fra le proprie per portarle intorno alle loro erezioni premute insieme. Stiles poggiò la fronte contro quella di Derek e abbassò lo sguardo per fissare le loro mani muoversi insieme per masturbarsi entrambi, e non gli importò nemmeno provare distinguerle bene l’una dall’altra, si perse nella strana sensazione che quell’immagina gli dava – sembravano fusi insieme, non si capiva più dove finisse il corpo di uno e cominciasse quello dell’altro.

Derek gli sfiorò con il naso e con le labbra la linea della mandibola, gli mormorò contro l’orecchio e con il respiro accelerato quanto lo trovasse _fottutamente bello_ – più volte – e quando gli leccò il collo – proprio sulla gola – Stiles si lasciò andare a un lungo gemito strozzato venendo e aprendo gli occhi nella realtà, fradicio di sudore, al buio e _da solo_.

E col volto rigato di lacrime.

Udì un lungo ululato.

Stiles non sapeva dire come, ma… era certo che fosse _lui_ , pure lui da solo lì fuori e in preda a una nostalgia struggente e un desiderio bruciante.

Corse alla finestra, la aprì e si guardò intorno. «Derek?» mormorò con ancora il fiato corto.

Da qualche parte, lontano, Derek ululò di nuovo.

Pochi secondi dopo, s’innalzò un ululato simile e diverso, _quello di Scott_ , triste e miserabile per la mancanza di Kira dopo il risveglio da un sogno.

Stiles rivolse lo sguardo alla luna e in silenzio la pregò di sbrigarsi a diventare crescente, prima che l’intero branco morisse di nostalgia.

 

 

Melissa non aveva apprezzato molto il fatto che suo figlio si fosse messo a ululare alla luna come un cucciolo di lupo frignone nel cuore della notte – e non solo perché "cosa penseranno i vicini?!" – e così Scott era stato costretto a dirle _perché_ si fosse messo a ululare.

Dopo Melissa aveva spinto Scott a sedersi sul divano accanto a lei e gli aveva fatto uno di quei suoi soliti discorsi da mamma che iniziavano con un sopracciglio inarcato con sarcasmo e scetticismo seguito con la parola d’esordio "Tesoro", detta quasi con rassegnazione.

Scott aveva riferito a Stiles che sua madre gli aveva detto che non poteva negarsi di andare avanti, che il modo migliore per rispettare la memoria di Allison era portare sempre con sé il modo in cui lei gli aveva insegnato ad amare – senza pregiudizi e senza paura – e anzi migliorandolo nel tempo, magari proprio con Kira.

Scott, dopo circa _mezza giornata_ di tentennamenti, una volta giunta la sera si era finalmente arreso ed era andato a parlare con Kira; i due avevano passato la notte precedente insieme e Stiles preferiva non avere conferme sui suoi sospetti su cosa mai avessero fatto. Al momento camminavano lungo il corridoio della scuola tenendosi per mano, provocando la carie a chiunque con i loro sorrisi timidi e mostrando al mondo quanto insieme fossero belli e _luminosi_ – proprio come aveva detto Deaton.

Lui e Lydia li stavano osservando dagli armadietti: lei stava frugando dentro il proprio, aperto, e Stiles era appoggiato di schiena a quello che c’era accanto.  

«Il novilunio è passato» osservò Lydia, stringendo un libro al petto, «questa notte sarà quella della luna bagnata, la nostra ultima _serata_ » calcò bene l’ultima parola.

Stiles inspirò a fondo e le ribatté con del sarcasmo. «Hai dei programmi?»

Lei gli rivolse un sorriso furbo e ironico. «Vuoi davvero saperlo?»

Si voltò a guardarla e notò quanto lei fosse straordinariamente bella quel giorno: non che non lo fosse sempre, ma quella mattinata, benché avesse sul viso meno trucco del solito, sembrava _emanare fascino_. Il suo sguardo era limpido, la sua espressione serena e rilassata, il suo sorriso era sincero: la sua intera persona brillava di luce propria.

Le abbozzò un sorriso e in maniera schietta e onesta le disse «Sei davvero bella, oggi».

Lydia ricambiò il sorriso dandogli una leggera pacca sul braccio, con aria complice. «Grazie, tesoro. Anche tu lo sei». Lui arricciò il naso scuotendo la testa, scettico. «No, davvero!» protestò lei, allungando una mano per sistemargli dei capelli sulla fronte. «Sei davvero carino, oggi» rincarò, dandogli un paio di buffetti sulla guancia; poi espirò a fondo. «Anche se sappiamo bene entrambi che potresti avere un aspetto ancora migliore, se solo se…»

Stiles roteò gli occhi. «Lydia, non ne voglio parlare».

«Ok» sospirò, mettendo una mano avanti; chiuse l’anta dell’armadietto e si avviarono insieme verso l’aula della loro prima lezione del mattino.

Le notti successive alla spiegazione di Deaton non erano state per Stiles molto diverse da quelle precedenti: aveva sognato Derek, _tanto_ e in maniera molto vivida, non era riuscito a fermarsi dall’aggrapparsi all’idea che Derek stesse facendo i suoi stessi sogni e alla fine si era masturbato pensando a lui. _Più volte_. Ed era stato _intenso_ , e dopo non si era sentito vuoto e triste come previsto, ma solo _vivo_ e perfino più lucido del solito.

Derek aveva continuato a stargli lontano e a non avvicinarsi a lui, e Stiles aveva preferito proseguire ad assecondarlo. Magari una volta passata l’influenza della luna bagnata ne avrebbero parlato. O magari avrebbero ignorato il problema per sempre.

Stiles però insisteva col credere e pensare che fosse Derek il _lupo_ fra loro due, e che fosse quindi lui quello che in teoria avrebbe dovuto sentire di più in maniera _istintiva_ quando ci fosse di vero nei loro sogni, era lui quello che avrebbe dovuto fidarsi più della luna, e quindi… _non capiva_. Perché lo stava evitando?

«Dicevamo» disse Stiles, traendo un respiro profondo e rivolgendosi a Lydia ostentando interesse, «programmi per la serata?»

Lei strinse le labbra in un sorriso furbo, gli diede un paio di pacche leggere sul gomito e poi lo prese sottobraccio. «Puoi scommetterci. Ho fatto spese, ieri pomeriggio». Tornarono a camminare lungo il corridoio.

«Uhm, e pensi che io voglia sapere cos’hai comprato?»

Lydia si mise in punta di piedi e mantenendo un’espressione ironica gli disse all’orecchio «Un vibratore nuovo. E l’ho provato ieri sera. Ed è stato _glorioso_ ».

Stiles scoppiò in una risata isterica scuotendo la testa.

«Sono seria» protestò lei, anche se rise un po’ con lui.

« _Lo so_ , ti conosco, ormai» biascicò passandosi una mano sulla fronte.

«E siccome sono la tua migliore amica» continuò sorridendo furba, «per il tuo prossimo compleanno te ne regalerò uno simile. Adatto a te».

«Lydia, non ho neanche mai _pensato_ di comprarmene uno perché ho il terrore che mio padre lo trovi…» si lamentò.

Lei scosse la testa, decisa e convinta. «Sono la tua migliore amica e penso che te lo meriti. _Fidati_ » gli diede un’altra pacca sul braccio.

«Io mi fido _sempre_ di te, Lydia, però sai com’è, l’eccezione conferma la regola e io ne sto cercando una per poter confermare che fidarsi di te sia la regola».

Lydia storse il naso ostentando _oltraggio_ e con una mano si spinse una ciocca di capelli dietro la spalla. «Spero almeno che mi lascerai portarti in giro per negozi, questo pomeriggio».

Le ribatté monocorde e un po’ sarcastico. «E perché dovremmo andare in giro per negozi, questo pomeriggio?»

«Perché oggi sei davvero _carino_ » e lo sottolineò infastidendolo di proposito con un _pizzicotto sulla guancia_ , «e scommetto che ti sentirai molto più bello se ti lascerai vestire un po’ da me».

«Lydia, non ho soldi da spendere in vestiti!» protestò.

Lei lo fissò scettica inarcando un sopracciglio. «E chi dice che devi comprarli? Devi solo indossarli e sfilare un po’ guardando allo specchio quanto sono belle le tue spalle con la camicia giusta e quant’è perfetto il tuo sedere con i pantaloni giusti».

Non gli diede il tempo di replicarle, lo lasciò a boccheggiare sulla soglia dell’aula mentre lei andava ad accomodarsi al proprio banco sorridendo soddisfatta.

Alla fine comunque Stiles non poté protestare più di tanto e si lasciò trascinare da lei per i suoi negozi di fiducia, e poi era difficile dirle di no vedendola così felice, spensierata e un velo più narcisista del solito – proprio come lo era stata tanto tempo fa, quando usciva a fare shopping con Allison, prima che Peter la Mordesse.

Lasciò pure che Lydia lo vestisse come se fosse un dannato _Ken_ , anche se non poteva fare a meno di sorridere sciogliendosi un po’ ogni volta che lei dopo un cambio lo guardava e batteva le mani contenta.

«Guarda come ti sta bene questa camicia blu» gli disse sorridendogli al riflesso dello specchio e posandogli le mani sulle spalle.

Doveva darle ragione, però: in effetti quel pomeriggio, in alcuni frangenti, si era guardato allo specchio trovandosi _bello_. Ed era rarissimo in genere che lo pensasse. Forse Lydia era contagiosa. O forse lui si sentiva un po’ più sereno e in pace con se stesso da sapersi apprezzare un pochino di più.

Sbuffò un sorriso nostalgico. «Penso che a papà farebbe piacere una volta tanto vedermi vestito così».

«Beh» sospirò lei, sistemandogli un polsino, «alla prima occasione importante potresti anche farlo, no? Acquisti fascino così, sembri più maturo: ai genitori piace vedere i figli vestiti in maniera formale, ogni tanto, dà loro il senso del tempo che è passato e l’idea di che frutti stanno avendo…» commentò con un sorriso malinconico.

Stiles le sorrise allo stesso modo. «Papà potrebbe _commuoversi_ ». Guardò il cartellino del prezzo di ciò che indossava. Inarcò un sopracciglio. «Ma magari un’altra volta». Lydia lo guardò con aria complice e rise con lui, spingendolo a tornare nel camerino.

Dopo Lydia lasciò che la portasse fino alla caffetteria più vicina per prendere un frullato insieme, e infine lui la riaccompagnò a casa. Lei lo salutò con un grosso bacio a schiocco sulla guancia e mormorandogli un sentito "Grazie" a cui Stiles replicò con un "Grazie a te".

Stiles rientrò in casa e salì le scale pensando un po’ mogio e malinconico che comunque quell’ultima sera non avrebbe potuto rivelarsi così pesante da passare: aveva ancora la propria lucidità e il controllo sui propri istinti, e si sentiva anche più rilassato e sereno del solito – come se un vento fresco e piacevole gli avesse scrollato via parecchia polvere di dosso, polvere che stava su di lui _da anni_ – era venerdì sera e per quanto male potesse andare avrebbe trascorso parte della nottata masturbandosi – e probabilmente anche mugolando il nome di Derek, ma questa era un’altra storia – non poteva essere una cosa così _brutta_.

Non appena aperta la porta di camera sua, però, venne investito subito da uno spiffero di aria fredda: ebbe un _déjà vu_ e con un sospiro di rassegnazione posò lo sguardo sul letto.

Come prevedibile trovò un grande sacchetto di cartone spesso posato sopra le lenzuola, con stampato il logo del negozio in cui era stato con Lydia. All’interno, piegati con cura, c’erano la camicia e il paio di pantaloni che l’avevano portato a pensare che suo padre si sarebbe _commosso_ se l’avesse visto vestito così.

Stiles crollò in ginocchio davanti a letto, con la fronte premuta contro le braccia posate sul materasso; quello era un colpo basso, perché Derek non aveva soddisfatto un suo capriccio, ok? Non gli aveva regalato una sorta di giocattolino nuovo, né aveva soddisfatto un suo sfizio, per niente: Derek _sapeva_ che Stiles non voleva quei vestiti per se stesso, e che anzi probabilmente li avrebbe indossati solo una o due volte, Derek _sapeva_ il motivo celato dietro, perché era _ovvio_ , aveva seguito lui e Lydia.

Ed era anche ingiusto che Derek lo vedesse senza farsi vedere.

Stanco di tutto, serrò la mascella, riprese al volo le chiavi della jeep stringendole nel pugno e uscì di casa di corsa.

 

 

Quando parcheggiò sotto il palazzo in cui viveva Derek, la luna era già sorta: il sorriso dello Stregatto illuminava sornione il cielo, che attorno a esso sembrava una lunga distesa di velluto blu trapuntata di strassini bianchi.

Chiuse la portiera della jeep con un gesto secco e facendo un gran rumore, perché tanto sapeva che Derek l’aveva sentito arrivare, e Stiles voleva trasmettergli così quanto fosse arrabbiato.

Arrivato alla porta del loft, non bussò: restò impassibile e a braccia incrociate sul petto ad aspettare che Derek gli aprisse, sottolineando ancora una volta il proprio malumore tirando su col naso _con sentimento_.

Non passò molto tempo prima che Derek si arrendesse ad aprirgli, e quando lo fece Stiles restò senza fiato, perché adesso Derek era davanti a lui e non lo ricordava così _bello_.

I suoi occhi sembravano più _chiari_ e aveva un aspetto molto più sano, sebbene sembrasse malinconico e un po’ tormentato, e sembrava perfino più _giovane_ : quello era l’effetto che Stiles avrebbe potuto fargli se solo fossero stati insieme, messo nero su bianco, e a Stiles pesò sullo stomaco come un mattone.

Derek non parlò, né l’invitò a entrare; lui sbuffò e si fece pure avanti, entrando e superandolo: non restò sorpreso di vedere Derek restare fermo sulla porta a rivolgergli le spalle.

«Sei il mio nuovo inizio» esordì Stiles, secco e inespressivo.

Derek inspirò a fondo, chiuse la porta e senza voltarsi gli rispose monocorde e con rassegnazione. «Non sono il nuovo inizio di nessuno, Stiles. Non lo sono mai stato».

«Beh, adesso potresti esserlo» protestò irritato, puntando un dito contro il pavimento. «Vorresti almeno guardarmi in faccia mentre ti parlo?»

Derek si voltò verso di lui con un respiro _tremante_ , mostrandosi visibilmente combattuto. «Mi dispiace non poterti dare quello che…»

Stiles l’interruppe furioso. «Tu non hai la minima idea di quello che potresti darmi, se prima almeno non ci provi! Cazzo, non lo so neanche io quello che potrei darti sul serio! Però, _questo_ , io e te insieme» indicò lo spazio fra loro due, «era una cosa a cui non avevo mai pensato, quello di cui non sapevo nemmeno di aver bisogno, e tu non puoi portarmela via, Derek, tu non puoi farci questo solo perché… solo perché…» si passò nervosamente entrambe le mani fra i capelli. «Non ho neanche la più pallida idea del perché, Derek! Perché a quanto sembra non vuoi neanche parlarmi, quindi non so proprio cosa cazzo ti stia passando per la testa!»

E finalmente Derek mostrò qualche reazione: si avvicinò di più a lui, di qualche passo; Stiles si sentì investito da tutta la frustrazione e la rabbia che Derek covava e fu un impatto talmente violento che _quasi_ indietreggiò di un passo, _quasi_. «Hai pensato a quanto io e te siamo diversi?» gli chiese Derek. «Hai pensato che questa potrebbe essere solo una favoletta della buonanotte raccontataci per farci stare buoni per un po’, per illuderci che tutto adesso possa andare bene quando in realtà è solo un _misero contentino_?» sibilò furioso. «Non abbiamo bisogno di essere manipolati un’altra volta, e ascolta bene le mie parole: noi, _noi_ , io e te, non abbiamo bisogno di essere manipolati un’altra volta, perché non credere per un solo istante che io stia pensando solo a me! Non provare nemmeno a farmi sentire un fottuto egoista quando io…»

«Quando tu _cosa_?» lo fermò ostentando sarcasmo e scetticismo. «Quando tu _ululavi alla luna_ mentre io mi svegliavo nel cuore della notte, _da solo_ , soffocato dalla tua _presenza_ – come se tu fossi ancora con me – ma sentendo la tua _mancanza_? Riesci solo a immaginare come mi sia sentito io sentendoti _ululare_ quanto ti sentivi solo e misero dall’altra parte della città mentre anch’io mi sentivo solo e misero e per le stesse tue ragioni? O vogliamo parlare di quando mi hai lasciato regali sul letto sbattendomi in faccia che tu avevi tutto il diritto di pedinarmi e vedermi, ma io _no_!» sbottò arrabbiato. «Tu non hai il diritto di buttare fango su come mi sento e come ci sentiamo paragonandolo a cose che abbiamo vissuto in passato, non osare sporcare o buttare _questo_ dopo che entrambi abbiamo sentito quanto sia _vero_ , non cercare scuse!»

Derek serrò le labbra e scosse la testa. « _Questo_ potrebbe andare _così_ male…»

«Non me ne frega nulla!» sbottò ancora; si avvicinò di più a Derek, invase il suo spazio di colpo mettendosi faccia a faccia con lui, a soli pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo viso ma stando attento a non toccarlo, e fissò gli occhi nei suoi. «Sei arrabbiato, e lo capisco» gli disse con più calma, «perché anch’io come te sono arrabbiato da una vita intera. Sono arrabbiato perché non capisco perché proprio mia madre sia stata affetta da un male incurabile che l’ha portata a morire in modo misero spegnendola giorno dopo giorno, facendola impazzire, e a volte, _certe notti_ , mi chiedo quanto il mio essere un bambino così fottutamente iperattivo e incapace di focalizzarsi l’abbia aiutata di più a perdere la pazienza e la volontà sul suo controllo…»

«Stiles…» provò lui a fermarlo con sguardo quasi _supplicante_ ; ma lui scosse la testa e continuò, con voce tremante.

«E… lo capisco, tu sei arrabbiato perché non riesci a non chiederti se sei stato tu a uccidere tua madre, perché – grandi coincidenze della vita – anche lei è morta agonizzando, bruciando viva, e tu non puoi fare a meno di domandarti quanto sia stata colpa tua e indovina un po’, Derek? Non esiste nessuno al mondo che potrà mai convincerci del contrario, nessuno riuscirà mai a scrollarci di dosso queste ipotetiche colpe, e io lo so che lo sai, come tu lo sai che io lo so! Perché sono così tanto incazzato con il mondo, con me e con l’universo intero che riconosco la tua rabbia e mi dà i brividi: so come ti senti. Ma per una volta soltanto, non potremmo mettere da parte tutti i nostri soliti sospetti, tutte le nostre incazzature e prendere in considerazione la possibilità che insieme potremmo essere migliori?»

«Sono _qui_ » continuò Stiles con gli occhi lucidi, «e ho intenzione di restare e fare il possibile per _non morire e per non lasciarti_. Sono qui perché voglio ricominciare a sentirmi vivo e voglio farlo con te, sono qui e ti sto mostrando quello che forse potremmo essere insieme, quindi… sta a te adesso… Scegli di cogliere quest’opportunità, e se non lo farai…» scrollò le spalle evitando il suo sguardo, «beh, ti prometto che ti lascerò in pace, ma soltanto se è davvero quello che vuoi».

Trascorsero un lungo attimo in silenzio, in cui Stiles pensò che i battiti del suo cuore fossero udibili quanto il ticchettio delle lancette di un orologio e come esse stessero scandendo il tempo che lo separava dal punto di non ritorno; restò a sguardo basso a fissare l’attaccatura del collo di Derek, osservando come i suoi muscoli si alzassero e abbassassero a ogni suo respiro – che suonava lento e un po’ faticoso – e quando sentì Derek prendergli il viso fra le mani – con fermezza ma gentilezza – e premere la bocca contro la sua, Stiles si lasciò scappare un piccolo gemito di sorpresa, di bisogno, di disperazione e di desiderio artigliando le mani sul petto di Derek per aggrapparsi a lui.

Quel bacio era simile a quelli che si erano scambiati in sogno, ma molto meglio – a confronto quelli erano delle fotocopie a colori un po’ sbiadite – e Stiles non aveva la minima intenzione di separarsi da lui: quando Derek allontanò appena la bocca dalla sua, lui emise un debole lamento di protesta e si avventò sulle sue labbra prendendo stavolta per primo l’iniziativa. Derek reagì afferrando i lembi della sua felpa slacciata per trascinarlo all’indietro con sé fino alla scala a chiocciola in ferro battuto, e poi si separò dalla sua bocca solo per potergli stringere un braccio e portarlo in camera sua.

Fu un po’ confuso il modo in cui arrivarono nella stanza, Stiles seppe solo che a un certo punto a via di camminare all’indietro Derek finì steso all’indietro e di schiena sul letto, e Stiles adesso si trovava a cavalcioni addosso a lui con le ginocchia premute contro i suoi fianchi e le mani ai lati della testa di Derek, che lo tenevano abbastanza sollevato da evitare di finirgli addosso schiacciandolo col proprio peso; ma non che Derek non stesse provando a fargli cedere le braccia a via di accarezzargli piano ma di continuo il collo e i capelli mentre continuavano a baciarsi, lasciando pure che l’altra mano s’infilasse nella tasca posteriore dei jeans di Stiles e _stringesse_.

Stiles a quel tocco emise un gemito più lungo e forte e si separò dalla sua bocca. «Mi stai _uccidendo_ » mormorò _sfiatato_.

Derek gli passò un pollice sulle labbra – doveva averle gonfie e arrossate – guardandolo come se fosse l’unica cosa che contasse nell’universo e _stavolta era reale_. «Non hai idea di quanto non fare questo in questi giorni abbia ucciso me».

«La seconda notte» gli sussurrò Stiles, «quando ho sognato, _abbiamo sognato_ » si corresse, «di essere qui sul tuo letto… era un tuo desiderio» intuì sicuro.

«E quello nella doccia era invece un _tuo_ desiderio» aggiunse Derek; la sua mano scorse lenta sul fianco di Stiles – _sotto_ la felpa e la maglia – provocandogli un gemito strozzato.

« _La luna_ » si lamentò Stiles. «Ho la pelle ipersensibile, ti senti così anche tu?»

Lui per tutta risposta gli circondò il polso con una mano per poi guidarla sul proprio collo; Stiles sostenne il proprio peso solo col gomito sinistro e osservò totalmente perso l’effetto che il suo tocco aveva su Derek: gli sfiorava con le dita i tendini tesi e Derek socchiudeva gli occhi stendendo di più il collo di lato, gli accarezzava il collo passando piano il pollice lungo il profilo della mandibola e Derek sospirava più forte.

« _Cazzo_ » esalò Stiles. «Sono qui, Derek, prendi pure ciò che vuoi. _Tutto_ ciò che vuoi». Fece per togliersi la felpa sollevandosi da lui, ma gli restò solo abbassata per metà da un lato perché Derek si alzò di colpo a sedere mettendogli le mani sui fianchi e strattonandolo contro il proprio petto; Stiles si mosse veloce per sistemare le gambe intorno alla vita di Derek e si lasciò scappare un sospiro _felice_ quando lo vide _tuffare_ la testa contro l’incavo del suo collo.

Derek premeva il naso e la bocca contro la sua pelle, respirava a fondo il suo odore e con le mani strattonava verso il basso e di lato la maglia e la felpa di Stiles per avere più accesso al suo collo e alla sua pelle; Stiles gli infilava la mano fra i capelli mormorandogli piano e con un sorriso che era lì per lui. E che non sarebbe andato via.

Lasciò pure che Derek l’annusasse quanto volesse e prendesse pure tutto il suo calore desiderato, ma quando lo sentì cominciare a coprirgli il collo di baci languidi emise un gemito di protesta, lo spintonò ad allontanarsi un po’ da lui e si tolse la felpa, e nell’immediato le mani di Derek furono sull’orlo della sua maglia per sfilargliela; Stiles sorrise compiaciuto mordicchiandosi un labbro, e gli tolse a sua volta la maglia. Ciò che seguì fu una lunga serie di baci intensi e carezze lente, l’esplorazione estenuante l’uno del corpo dell’altro durante la quale provarono entrambi a vedere in modo tacito se erano sensibili negli stessi punti in cui lo erano in sogno – Stiles stuzzicò con le dita un capezzolo di Derek mentre con l’altra mano gli sfiorava il bassoventre, e scoprì di sì – e ogni tanto si scambiavano degli sguardi di intesa annuendo senza prima scambiarsi una sola parola, come a darsi a vicenda il silenzioso permesso di fare pure quello che si voleva.

Poi Derek gli posò le mani sulle gambe per dirgli in maniera implicita di sollevarsi e spostarsi un po’ e tornò steso di schiena contro il letto, portando Stiles giù con sé, che capì il perché di quella mossa quando Derek cominciò a slacciargli i jeans.

Deglutì a stento fissando le dita di Derek abbassarsi lentamente la zip. «Devo essere sincero: non ho idea di quello che sto facendo. Cioè, _ce l’ho_ » specificò subito, e vide Derek sbuffare un sorriso scuotendo la testa, «ma non sono molto… _pratico_ , diciamo».

Lui gli diede un bacio sulla tempia e un altro sotto il mento. «Stai andando benissimo».

«Ne sei sicuro?» gli domandò un po’ esitante.

Derek lo fissò quasi offeso per un lungo secondo, poi ribaltò di colpo le loro posizioni facendolo _squittire_ di sorpresa. Derek gli sfilò i jeans e l’intimo a una velocità più che notevole e prima che Stiles potesse chiedergli cosa avesse intenzione di fare gli arrivò la risposta a chiare lettere: Derek abbassò la testa fra le sue gambe, probabilmente per poter fare davvero tutto quello che in sogno avevano fatto su quel letto.

« _Dio_ » gemette Stiles, provando a non spingere in avanti i fianchi per non finire col _soffocare_ Derek, «direi che ne sei _davvero_ certo».

Artigliò le lenzuola con le mani fino a quando non riuscì più dal trattenersi dal toccare Derek, e posandogli una mano sulla spalla lo sentì rilassarsi sotto il suo tocco, come a invitarlo a farlo pure, ed ebbe conferma di aver interpretato bene la cosa quando Derek emise un mormorio di assenso quando lui gli infilò le dita fra i capelli. Stiles provò la netta convinzione che dovessero essere bellissimi da guardare insieme, in quel momento.

«Derek, ti giuro che…» gli disse a fatica, puntellandosi sui gomiti «ti giuro che te lo farò anch’io, perché non hai idea di quanto mi stia piacendo e _solo_ perché sei tu a farlo… e… penso che lo farò al più presto» concluse crollando di nuovo steso all’indietro.

Derek si separò da lui e con una risata bassa si alzò da letto; Stiles gli strinse una mano intorno al braccio e non si vergognò nemmeno un po’ del lamento di protesta che emise, né di stare sembrando supplicante.

«Sssh» gli mormorò Derek, piano e abbassandosi a baciargli uno zigomo mentre con una mano apriva il cassetto del comodino. «Abbiamo bisogno di _questi_ ».

Stiles vide che questi erano _lubrificante e preservativo_ , e crollò di nuovo con la testa contro il cuscino, _fissandoli_. «Ho bisogno di te ma ho anche voglia di sentire che _tu_ hai bisogno di me» biascicò.

Derek gli accarezzò il viso, e lo guardò ancora una volta in _quel modo_ che gli mozzava il fiato in gola – come se esistesse solo lui. «Abbiamo tutta la notte».

«Ma abbiamo solo una prima volta» lo corresse con affetto, «e ho bisogno… ho bisogno di…» Incapace di proseguire la frase a parole, afferrò Derek per le spalle per spingerlo di nuovo sul letto e poi sotto di sé. Lo baciò sulla bocca a lungo e intensamente prima di mormorargli guardandolo negli occhi. «Sono qui per te e non ti lascio, l’hai capito questo, Derek?»

«Sì» gli rispose senza esitazioni, ma Stiles gli vide nello sguardo un’amara malinconia, una di quelle che forse non abbandonano mai una persona.

Scosse la testa sorridendo un po’ triste, ma deciso. «Nah, non ne sei certo. Sappiamo entrambi che non ne sei certo, Derek, ma va bene così» si abbassò a schioccargli un bacio sulla bocca, «perché ho a disposizione tutto il tempo che voglio per dimostrarti che non vado via. Staremo davvero bene insieme» annuì a lui e a se stesso stringendo nella mano il flacone di lubrificante; Derek gli sorrise con affetto sfiorandogli con le dita le nocche e poi accarezzandogli il polso e il braccio.

Si sistemò fra le gambe di Derek, si sporcò le dita di lubrificante, respirò a fondo e si decise a cominciare a prepararlo. «E lo sai perché staremo bene insieme, Derek?» gli chiese provando a infilare il primo dito; Derek trattenne il respiro. «Perché mi fido di te e _tu_ ti fidi di me, perché mi ascolti sempre anche quando non ho nulla da aggiungere o sto solo dicendo una cazzata, e non mi fai mai sentire sul serio misero o patetico, o almeno non intenzionalmente». Derek gli rispose con un gemito strozzato. «Perché so che quello che sto dicendo ha un _fottuto peso_ , e mi stanno venendo in mente altre parole da dirti che però non ti dirò perché _mi spaventano a morte_ , Derek» quasi _singhiozzò_ , poggiando la fronte contro il ginocchio di Derek, «ma non ho paura di te, di quello che rappresenti, né di quello che stiamo facendo… o di noi… e credo che insieme staremo così bene da fare invidia a tutti quelli che finora siamo riusciti a mandare all’inferno con successo» concluse, baciandogli il ginocchio e spostando lo sguardo sul suo.

Derek era stravolto da quello che gli stava facendo, ma al di là di quanto potesse essere eccitante ed erotica quella situazione lo stava fissando con un’adorazione che sapeva solo di affetto e tenerezza, e Stiles capì di avere appena chiuso con il mondo intero: da adesso in poi per lui contava solo Derek, che sillabò senza voce delle _parole_ – importanti, pesanti, vive e che restarono fra loro due – e Stiles gli rispose annuendo e allungando una mano verso la sua nello stesso momento in cui lo fece anche lui, per intrecciare le loro dita insieme.

Stiles si sentì un po’ impacciato mentre si avvicinava col bacino di più a Derek e lui sistemava meglio le proprie gambe per accoglierlo, ma bastò solo che Derek gli posasse una mano sul viso e l’altra sulla spalla mormorandogli che era tutto ok, per spazzare via ogni sua insicurezza e credere ciecamente che fossero entrambi pronti da un bel pezzo per quel momento.

Muoversi dentro Derek fu come andare in mille pezzi mentre Derek andava a _sua volta_ in mille pezzi, e tutte le volte che i loro sguardi s’incontravano dopo ogni spinta, i loro pezzi si scontravano e si incollavano insieme, formando qualcosa di nuovo, ed era bellissimo, spaventoso, nuovo, ricco di speranza e un po’ ansiogeno, ma era il loro nuovo inizio e Stiles ci si aggrappò con tutta la disperazione che aveva in corpo, senza fermarsi neanche per un solo istante dal gemere e _urlare_ come più voleva.

E dopo che entrambi raggiunsero l’orgasmo, quando crollò con poca grazia addosso a Derek, si assicurò per l’ennesima volta che Derek sapesse una cosa. «Sono ancora qui» gli mormorò contro la fronte, ancora col fiato corto.

« _Lo so_ » gli mormorò lui di rimando e annuendo appena.

E quello era solo l’inizio del _loro_ nuovo inizio.

 

 

Stiles si svegliò lentamente, prendendo coscienza in modo pigro di trovarsi _ancora_ sul letto di Derek. E anche di avere dei _dolori_ in più parti del corpo. Storse il naso rigirandosi fra le lenzuola e si corrucciò vedendo che il posto accanto al suo era vuoto, però c’era un post it giallo sul cuscino.

"Torno subito".

Stoico come sempre. Stiles ridacchiò sbattendosi il foglietto sulla faccia.

Di malavoglia si alzò dal letto per darsi una rinfrescata in bagno; la luna bagnata li avevi affetti _meravigliosamente_ per l’intera notte, ma Stiles dubitava che loro due non si sarebbero comportati così a letto anche per il resto delle loro vite.

Aveva chiesto a Derek di prenderlo seguendo solo i suoi istinti e bisogni, la scorsa sera, e lui l’aveva fatto spingendolo a sistemarsi a carponi sul letto, stringendo le mani sui suoi fianchi fino a lasciargli _lividi_ , spingendo in lui fino a farlo crollare sui gomiti – facendolo gemere con la bocca contro il materasso e la fronte premuta sul braccio – ma _Dio_ , Derek aveva anche passato tutto il tempo ad adorare la sua schiena con baci languidi mormorandogli quanto fosse _bello_.

E allo specchio del bagno Stiles mirò i risultati di quella notte con un sorriso _felice_. Intere parti del suo collo e delle sue spalle erano arrossate – _la barba di Derek_ – e sfoggiava più di un succhiotto sotto il mento, sulla gola e sulla clavicola, e aveva l’impressione che Derek gli avesse ripetuto quanto fosse bello abbastanza volte da tatuarglielo sul corpo, perché adesso _si vedeva_ davvero bello. Stiles sperava di aver fatto lo stesso con lui.

Tornato in camera, vide che Derek prima di andar via aveva sistemato e _piegato_ i suoi vestiti su una sedia, ma Stiles li ignorò a favore di una maglia vecchia e morbida di Derek – che gli rubò da un cassetto.

Si sistemò a gambe nude sotto le lenzuola e aspettò il suo ritorno continuando a rotolarsi sul materasso, contento e _ridacchiando_ di tanto in tanto – era stupido farlo, lo sapeva, ma si sentiva davvero felice.

La luna bagnata aveva raccolto tutto il loro affetto, tutta la loro speranza e tutta la loro dedizione, per offrirlo a loro da bere come offerta di pace – pace con la vita, una pace dopo tutto quello che avevano passato. Non aveva importanza quali difficoltà li aspettassero in futuro, perché tanto adesso senza dubbio le avrebbe affrontate meglio di quanto avrebbero fatto prima.

Derek tornò al loft con sacchetto di carta con il logo di una caffetteria – quella preferita di Stiles – e due bicchieri ancora caldi di caffè.

«Non avevo nulla con cui fare colazione» borbottò a Stiles, sedendosi di fronte a lui. «Speravo però di trovarti ancora addormentato. Mi dispiace averti fatto svegliare da solo, _di nuovo_ ».

«Ehi» mormorò Stiles con un sorriso, avvicinandosi di più a lui e posandogli una mano sul viso, «non è stata la stessa cosa, non fare paragoni. Va tutto bene».

«E sei ancora qui».

«Sì, sono ancora qui» gli sussurrò, prima di baciarlo sulla bocca fino a dimenticare di cosa stessero parlando.

Derek si separò dalle sua labbra sorridendo e pizzicandogli un capezzolo attraverso il tessuto della maglia – Stiles protestò e gemette di dolore in maniera poco dignitosa. «Questa è _mia_ ».

Stiles si finse offeso. «Ti dispiace?»

«No» schioccò la lingua, «notavo solo la volta in cui ho indossato qualcosa di tuo mi andava stretto, e avevo sempre pensato che le mie maglie ti sarebbero andate larghe… ma a quanto pare no. O forse non più».

«Uhm» assentì Stiles, fingendosi pensoso; mise i bicchieri di caffè da parte e allacciò le braccia intorno al collo di Derek. «E mi hai immaginato spesso con addosso una tua maglia?» Lo vide trattenere a stento un sorriso un po’ imbarazzato e un po’ felice.

«Devo dire che ultimamente… _sì_ ».

Stiles poggiò la fronte contro la sua a risero insieme; intrecciò le dite di una mano alle sue.

«Sono ancora qui» gli ripeté, «e staremo davvero bene insieme. Te lo prometto».

Derek gli assentì sfiorandogli la tempia con il naso e le labbra, e anche se in futuro certe volte sarebbero stati meno che perfetti, in quel momento lo erano di sicuro. E tanto bastava.


End file.
